Estoy enfermo Kai
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [FINALIZADO] Rei se aleja de sus amigos por razones inexplicables. Kai se adentra en una oscura realidad al intentar buscar a su chino amigo. Todo lo que va a un mundo sucio, está condenado a volver sucio. Yaoi, Rape, Angst, Death. KxR ?xR
1. ¿Como fue a pasar?

Notas: como definirlo sin destrozar el fic... para mentes maduras. Si son muy niños, no lo lean por favor. Yaoi.  
  
ESTOY ENFERMO KAI.  
  
POV Kai.  
  
Ciertamente había notado que algo no andaba bien. Hace semanas que no aparecía, y siempre que lo invitábamos a algún lugar, aducía estar ocupado, o lejos del lugar al que lo citábamos. Sin embargo, jamás pensé la razón de su alejamiento... nunca imaginé algo tan cruel y doloroso...  
  
¿Cómo fue?... ¿cómo es posible que un chico como tú haya sido atrapado por esa red tan humillante y degradante?, Tú, tan orgulloso y altivo... ¿cómo es posible?. No logro entenderlo del todo... a pesar de que me lo explicaste, a pesar de que más claro no puede ser, no logro entenderlo. ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento?, ¿qué sensaciones llenaron tu cuerpo y tu mente que te abandonaste de ese modo?... ¡No lo entiendo, maldición, no lo entiendo!  
  
Y ahora que te veo tan destruido... tus manos tiemblan y tus ojos ya no brillan como antes. No eres ni la sombra de lo que eras, pero supongo que eso te lo debe recordar ese maldito cada vez que te ve... cada vez que "se" ven. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, por eso ahora tengo tu cuerpo atrapado en mi abrazo, dejando que te desahogues... Toca fondo... toca fondo y vuelve a la superficie... Yo te ayudaré a ser lo de antes... no permitiré que te sigan destruyendo... No lo puedo permitir...  
  
¿Cómo fuiste a caer?, ¿eh?, dímelo.... por favor dímelo Rei.  
  
*** ~ ***  
  
POV Rei.  
  
Que ganas de desvanecerme... que ganas de morir... No sabes lo sucio que estoy, ya no valgo nada Kai... por favor vete... vete y déjame desaparecer con mi dolor y mi vergüenza... No me humilles más... no me recuerdes que alguna vez fui distinto de lo que soy ahora. No quiero pensar en esos días en que reía y me divertía con ustedes... ¡pero no pude evitarlo!... fue más fuerte que yo... me inundó de tal forma que ya no tengo voluntad... Estoy enfermo Kai... estoy enfermo y si sigo así moriré pronto.... Pero... a pesar de la vergüenza y el dolor... ¡no quiero morir así!, ¡no quiero seguir así! Pero es tan difícil... no logro salir de esta cueva oscura en la que me encerré solo, no puedo encontrar el camino... ya no soy digno de estar con ustedes....  
  
Pero... pero tu abrazo me recuerda tantas cosas, cosas hermosas que vivimos todos juntos y que he desperdiciado... las tiré todas a la basura... ¡todo por él maldición!, ¡todo por él!, ¡¿porqué?!... ¿porqué lo hice?... no lo entiendo... por favor Kai... ¡por favor ayúdame!, ya no quiero seguir así, no quiero verlo, no quiero sentirlo... por favor ayúdame.... Te lo suplico, haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas... pero no dejes que se me acerque... ya no más, ya no más....  
  
Kai... ayúdame....  
  
*** ~ ***  
  
Esa misma mañana....  
  
Sin duda alguna la primera impresión de Kai al entrar al departamento de Rei fue la de un lugar habitado por un muchacho que con suerte sabía lo que era una escoba.... Pero Rei no era de esos chicos... siempre se había caracterizado por el orden y la meticulosidad en sus cosas.... ¿Qué había pasado en ese departamento?  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
La puerta estaba abierta, pero Kon no estaba por ningún lado... al menos no en la sala y la cocina.  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
Pasos débiles se oyeron desde el pequeño pasillo que daba a la puerta de la habitación de Rei y al baño. Kai se adelantó firmemente decidido a saber que estaba pasando con su compañero. Hace dos semanas que no había aparecido ni en la BBA ni en los entrenamientos, y cuando lo llamaban, o no contestaba o argumentaba distintas cosas para no asistir. Por lo general era Takao o Max quienes lo llamaban, y siempre colgaban con una triste expresión de derrota en la cara. Sin embargo, las últimas llamadas las había hecho él mismo... la voz cansada y ansiosa de Rei lo sorprendió, lo débiles e infantiles argumentos que ponía casi lo hicieron reír, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por los ruidos de fondo que acompañaron su última llamada.... eran pasos... voces.... o mejor dicho, una voz... que él conocía bastante bien...  
  
-Rei.... ¿quién está contigo?  
  
-Eh... nadie Kai, es... es un vecino que me vino a pedir algo, solo eso...  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Lo siento, debo colgarte, diviértanse por mí, adiós.  
  
-¡Espera!  
  
A menos que sus oídos lo engañaran, Kai podría haber jurado que la última frase estuvo matizada de sollozos. Lamentablemente, estaban lejos de la casa de Rei y no pudo ir ese mismo día a visitarlo. Sin embargo ya estaba ahí, y nada ni nadie impediría que hablara con Rei.  
  
La puerta del fondo se comenzó a abrir lentamente, como si la persona que la abría hiciera un gran esfuerzo por moverla, así que Kai simplemente tomó el pomo y tiró de ella, encontrándose con una escena desoladora: Rei lo miraba sorprendido, con el cabello suelto y revuelto, los ojos hinchados y más heridas de las que Kai había visto en una sola persona en toda su vida.  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
-K-Kai..¿qué....?  
  
-¿Qué tienes? -Kon solo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios se movían en inútiles intentos por formar palabras- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Na-nada Kai...  
  
-No me mientas...  
  
-No... No pasó nada....  
  
Hiwatari observó esos ojos dorados son brillo alguno, la caída sin vida del cabello sobre la cara. Las mejillas estaban adornadas de cortes y los labios de quemaduras. Su cuello mostraba largos dibujos de cortes y marcas de algo parecido a mordeduras. Poco a poco la furia comenzó a llenarlo y debió reflejarse en su rostro o en sus ojos, ya que Rei retrocedió con erráticos pasos.  
  
-K-Kai... -sin querer, Kon puso su mano en su pecho, cosa que Hiwatari aprovechó para tomarlo de la muñeca y lanzarlo contra la cama, en donde lo arrinconó cargando el peso de su cuerpo contra el del otro.-  
  
-¡¿Porqué estaba aquí Bryan ayer?!, ¡respóndeme Rei!, ¡reconocí su voz por el teléfono! -gritó mirando fijamente las aterrorizadas gemas doradas de Kon- ¡¿Porqué estás lastimado?!... ¡¡¿porqué nos mientes Rei?!!, ¡¿qué demonios te está pasando?!  
  
-... Kai.... -perladas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin atinar más que a mirar a su enfurecido compañero y a recordar frases que nunca en su vida había querido oír...  
  
¿Y cuando se los vas a contar eh?, ¿o prefieres que lo descubran por si solos?  
  
No vales nada Rei... solo sirves para divertirme...  
  
Solo mírate... la basura es más digna que tu...  
  
-Respóndeme Rei...  
  
-No...  
  
-¡Dime!  
  
-¡Basta!... por favor -gritó este rompiendo en llanto- Por favor....  
  
El temblor era evidente y el miedo lo era aún más. Asustado de su actitud y de la de Rei, Kai solo lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo dejó llorar, esperando que, al calmarse, le diera una explicación sincera.  
  
-Por favor Rei... cuéntame lo que pasó... Deja que te ayude.  
  
Ninguno de los muchachos supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente en los brazos del otro, solo estaban concientes de la importancia del uno con el otro. Solo sentían el calor de ese cuerpo, protector y protegido, de esas almas preocupadas. Y fue hasta que Rei por fin hizo el primer ademán de moverse cuando Kai liberó la hermética prisión en la que estaban convertidos sus brazos.  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Vete Kai... -sollozó limpiando sus ojos- Por favor...  
  
-No me iré Rei. Vine a buscar una explicación de tu parte, y no me iré hasta obtenerla.  
  
-Ya te dije que...  
  
-Basta ya Rei -sin ser un grito, el tono fue lo suficientemente autoritario como para provocar un leve encogimiento en la figura de Kon.- ¿Porqué reaccionas así?, ¿qué te está pasando?  
  
El obstinado silencio de Rei solo logró que la ira comenzara de nuevo a invadirlo. El muchacho se mantenía con la vista lejos de sus ojos marrones, paseándose nervioso por la sala, ordenando uno que otro objeto.  
  
-Sabes que por aburrimiento no lograrás que me vaya. -advirtió en un tono suave pero claro-  
  
-Lo se.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-...No vale la pena que te preocupes por alguien como yo Kai. -Hiwatari siguió sin pestañear a su compañero, sin entender del todo sus palabras-  
  
-¿Porqué?. Eres mi amigo y como tal tengo todo el derecho del mundo de preocuparme por ti.  
  
Una vez más el silencio reinó entre ambos. Rei de tanto en tanto miraba a Kai con la esperanza que se fuera, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que la esperanza era completamente ridícula.  
  
-¿Sabes Kai? -dijo de pronto, cuando los relojes mostraban más de una hora de silencio. El aludido lo miró y se sorprendió de la eventual frescura y sinceridad que el rostro de su amigo había tomado- Cuando llegaste estaba a punto de suicidarme. -Hiwatari abrió sus ojos a todo lo que pudo de la sorpresa. Sus manos temblaron por un momento y miles de preguntas y protestas se agolparon en su garganta, pero todas fueron interrumpidas por las siguientes palabras de Rei- De hecho... ya lo había intentado antes... -con movimientos lentos sacó las vendas que siempre llevaba en sus antebrazos, mostrando recientes cicatrices en sus muñecas y antebrazos- pero él lo impidió.  
  
-...¿Porqué Bryan estaba aquí ayer?  
  
-...Hace varias semanas que me lo venía encontrando en distintos lados -dijo.- Al principio no le di importancia, pero poco a poco comenzaba a preocuparme. Lugar que iba, lugar que estaba.  
  
-¿Porqué no nos dijiste?  
  
-No creí que fuera importante. No soy rencoroso, entonces no pensé que pudiera estar herido aún por lo del Campeonato Mundial. Sin embargo.... -toda la frescura y tranquilidad se esfumaron en un gesto oscuro y triste, como si una sombra cubriera todo su cuerpo. De un momento a otro se vio más pequeño y débil, motivando en Kai el irresistible deseo de abrazarlo- ... sin embargo me di cuenta que la cosa era grave cuando, al llegar después de estar con ustedes... lo encontré en el mismo lugar en donde estás sentado ahora.  
  
De un momento a otro la mente de Kai comenzó a trabajar. Golpes, miedo, aislamiento, un viejo enemigo, un seguimiento.... entonces....  
  
-Rei....  
  
-Me tomó desprevenido... y no pude evitarlo...  
  
Hiwatari se mantenía estático con la vista pegada en su amigo. No sabía qué hacer específicamente, si levantarse y abrazarlo o correr a buscar a buscar al maldito de Bryan o si denunciarlo... tantas posibilidades rondaban en su cabeza, pero todas eran pasajeras. Solo la débil figura de Rei y sus lágrimas silenciosas primaban sobre todo pensamiento o acción.  
  
-Pero ese no fue el verdadero problema ¿sabes Kai? -continuó restregándose los ojos otra vez- La verdad.... el verdadero problema de todo eso es que yo debería haber detestado la sensación de Bryan en mi cuerpo... debería temer sus golpes y sus amenazas... debería haberlo denunciado y alejado de mi... ¿ese es el comportamiento correcto no?... Sin embargo.... -sus labios se movieron como intentando articular las frases que seguían y que, se notaba, eran la causa del estado de Rei- ... no lo entiendo Kai... -una risa extraña y lastimera salió de sus labios- Te juro que.... que no lo entiendo. -su mirada dorada cargada de dolor se fijó en los ojos marrones.- Me gustó Kai... me gustó eso de los golpes, de la brutalidad.... y no pude evitar ansiarlo y desearlo... y no me daba cuenta... de pronto ya no pude dejarlo... no me di cuenta cuando....  
  
Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el súbito abrazo de Kai. El muchacho acarició suavemente el cabello de Rei y lo estrechó con firmeza.  
  
-No importa lo demás Rei... -susurró a su oído- Ahora ya no pasará nada mas. No lo permitiré.  
  
-...Kai.... ayúdame por favor... por favor...  
  
-Tranquilo...  
  
*** ~ ***  
  
POV Kai.  
  
Sigues temblando Rei... ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?. Estoy decidido a sacarte de este pozo en el que estás metido, no permitiré que nadie te dañe otra vez, pero no se que hacer....  
  
El calor de tu cuerpo me acuna de una forma que jamás creí sentir.... Ya antes había notado que me agradaba tu compañía, por distintas razones. Siempre fuiste el más parecido a mí... siempre fuiste el que, de algún modo, más me entendió. Y ahora abriste tu verdad a mí con tanta rapidez. La verdad no pensaba que me dirías hoy lo que te ocurría. Tenía planeado volver mañana y volver a intentarlo, o quedarme aquí para saber que pasaba, sin embargo de inmediato buscaste apoyo y refugio. ¿Tan desesperado estás?, ¿tan descuidados fuimos como amigos?.  
  
El suave aroma de tu pelo me da fuerzas y aclara mi mente. Si, lo primero que debo hacer es sacarte de aquí. Lo más seguro es que Bryan venga en vez de hacerte salir. Debo protegerte y lograr que se aleje de ti....  
  
*** ~***  
  
-¿Rei? -un leve movimiento le indicó que el muchacho lo había escuchado- Debes ver a un médico.... -un temblor más fuerte y Kon se aferró aún más a su cuerpo- Es necesario Rei...  
  
-No.... yo... estoy bien...  
  
Hiwatari iba a insistir, pero pensó que lo mejor era lograr que Rei se calmara. Lo demás veía después.  
  
-Ve a darte un baño Rei. Te hará bien un poco de agua caliente.  
  
-...Ok...  
  
Sin mirarlo a los ojos, Kon se alejó a buscar una toalla y luego entró al baño sin hacer comentarios ni dirigir miradas. Kai lo miró y se dirigió a su dormitorio de inmediato, había que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.  
  
Continuará...  
  
ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	2. Huyendo

Bien! Aquí estoy de vuelta.... empecemos a responder....  
  
Javiera: Jejeje, si que Bryan da miedo, y creo que no podré concederte tu deseo, ya que más adelante saldrá bastante y tendrá mucho efecto.  
  
Rei Kon 18: Gracias por el deseo de navidad, lo mismo para ti, y aquí está la segunda parte, espero no ser muy mala con Rei.... (jejeje, si alguien que me conoce por 'Un Gran Secreto' lee esto se reiría... nunca lo cumplo ^^)  
  
Rika Himura Hiwatari: gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que este es mi primer fic publicado de BB ya que tengo otros en mi PC hace bastante tiempo durmiendo (casi todos con Rei como prota y víctima de mis manías), espero que te guste este segundo cap.  
  
Gracias a todos y feliz navidad!!!!!!!! *************************  
  
Estoy enfermo Kai.  
  
Capítulo 2.  
  
Olvidándose por algunos momentos del tiempo y de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos, Kai entró al dormitorio en donde estaba Rei, después de darse su baño. El sobresalto en Kon fue evidente para sus ojos expertos en captar pequeñeces, pero hubieran pasado desapercibidos para otros.  
  
-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? -una negación corta y rápida, contraria sus verdaderos deseos. Kai sabía eso, pero quiso quedarse de todas maneras. -Se que no quieres que esté aquí, pero necesito ver tus heridas...  
  
Hiwatari notó que Rei temblaba casi sin control. No sabía como lograr que se calmara y que confiara en él. Entonces vio el cepillo de pelo de su amigo en el mueble y se le ocurrió una idea. Todos sabían del gusto especial de Kon por su pelo y su cuidado.  
  
-¿Me dejarías peinarte Rei? -Kai vio una expresión de asombro y luego una breve aceptación. Hiwatari recordó con gracia y esperanza los momentos en que Max acariciaba el cabello de Rei y este lanzaba pequeños ronroneos. A Mizuhara le encantaba hacer ronronear a Kon y a él le encantaba que el rubio conociera esos lugares justos en donde le hacía cosquillas o lo relajaba. Suavemente comenzó a deslizar el cepillo por las hebras oscuras y se dio cuenta de que era una practica sumamente relajante, tanto para él como para Rei, pero de pronto recordó el motivo de todo lo que estaba pasando. -¿Te parece si seguimos en casa?  
  
-¿A.... tu casa? -preguntó temeroso. Al oírlo Kai se puso frente a él y se arrodilló-  
  
-Se sincero conmigo Rei... -dijo lentamente -¿Confías en mí para ayudarte?, o temes que te haga daño...  
  
-Tengo miedo Kai... -confesó una vez más con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -No solo de ti y de él... miedo de todos y de todo...  
  
-Vamos a mi casa Rei, juro por Dranzer que no te haré daño... jamás lo haría... Siempre he querido cuidar de ustedes, incluso en los primeros meses que estuvimos juntos, ¿sabes?. Nunca se los dije, pero el día que se escabulleron por el Centro de Estudio Americano de la BBA, y no llegaban, me sentí sumamente culpable... Igual que ahora...  
  
-¡No! -gritó Kon de pronto aferrándose al cuerpo de Hiwatari -¡No es culpa tuya Kai!, ¡no lo es!... no es culpa tuya...  
  
Kai lo rodeó con sus brazos y sintió una vez más la delgadez que su compañero escondía bajo sus anchas ropas.  
  
-Vamos a mi casa. Ahí estarás bien, lo prometo.  
  
El camino hasta su casa fue lento y silencioso, pero Kai se conformaba con sentir el cálido cuerpo de Rei junto a él. La enorme mansión de los Hiwatari los recibió con su lujosa bienvenida de casa de familia acomodada.  
  
-Mientras preparan tu cuarto Rei, puedes quedarte en el mío si no tienes ganas de salir o de caminar. -el otro solo asintió- Te llevo.  
  
Rei lo siguió en silencio, y varias veces Kai tuvo que volverse para asegurarse de que el chico lo seguía, aunque notó que había perdido gran parte de su gracia felina al caminar, reemplazándola por una vergüenza y una timidez extrema, que incluso lo hacían ver más pequeño.  
  
-Esta es. -Hiwatari dejó pasar a su amigo, pero no cerró la puerta. -Aquí está el baño, por si quieres darte una ducha más larga o un baño de tina que te relaje. Cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame o ubícame por ese citófono que está ahí -dijo señalando el aparato en un velador junto a la cama -Más tarde veremos tus heridas, ¿de acuerdo Rei? -una vez más solo obtuvo por respuesta un rápido movimiento de cabeza -traeré un poco de comida y bebida, y luego seguiremos con lo de tu pelo, ¿te parece?  
  
A Rei parecía hacerle gracia el interés de Kai por su pelo, y lo reflejó con una fugaz sonrisa y un casi inaudible "gracias".  
  
-Vuelvo pronto, acomódate como quieras.  
  
Cuando Kai salió, Rei se relajó un poco y observó el dormitorio al que había sido llevado. Sintiendo vergüenza de su desconfianza, se aseguró de que la puerta no estuviera cerrada por fuera ni vigilada por nadie. Luego caminó a las ventanas, y vio que se ubicaban en un segundo o tercer piso, con la hermosa vista de un río y una llanura que se extendía como patio de la mansión. La belleza del lugar tuvo el efecto de hacerlo sonreír una vez más. De pronto en él nacieron ganas de correr y reír, como lo hacía antes de... Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse los recuerdos que llegaban junto con la sola mención de ese nombre... Ahora Kai quería ayudarlo, y parecía sincero, aunque su corazón ya no se fiara de nadie.  
  
El ruido de la puerta lo asustó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Kai con un carrito con varios dulces, jugos, algunos postres y cosas ricas para comer.  
  
-¿Qué te apetece?. Elige lo que quieras, siéntete en confianza.  
  
Rei tomó dubitativo una taza de té y un pastelito de crema.  
  
-Kai...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-... ¿Se los dirás verdad?  
  
-¿De... de qué...?  
  
-Esto -interrumpió -Les dirás todo esto...  
  
-...Solo si así lo quieres Rei. No haré nada que no quieras.  
  
Las palabras de Kai quedaban profundamente grabadas y eran procesadas lentamente por la mente de Rei. ¿Debería confiar en Hiwatari?, ¿sería seguro?.  
  
-Si quieres hablar o hacer cualquier cosa, solo dímelo. Si quieres salir, o comer algo en especial... cualquier cosa... -Kon asintió en silencio sin despegar la vista de su té. -Solo... te pido una cosa... -el cuerpo de Rei se tensó y su mente se llenó de horribles imágenes -  
  
-Kai....  
  
-Solo quiero ver tus heridas. No me dejarás llamar a un médico, y no te obligaré a ver uno, pero debo ver esos cortes y quemaduras. ¿Ok?  
  
-Estoy bien... -susurró -  
  
-A mí no me engañas Rei. Voy a ver tus heridas ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El muchacho chino sabía que sería inútil discutir con Kai sobre ese punto especial. Lo había puesto como mínima condición de las muchas cosas que le estaba ofreciendo, y aunque su mente sabía que lo que pedía era razonable, su corazón no terminaba de temblar por el efecto de un par de manos, como para que otro par lo tocara.  
  
-¿De acuerdo? -el otro negó levemente. Hiwatari sintió sus cejas curvarse en una expresión de pena, pero entendía, o al menos creía hacerlo. -Por favor Rei...  
  
-Estoy bien...  
  
-No lo estás. Deja que te ayude...  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
-Rei...  
  
-¡Estoy bien!  
  
Kon abrazó sus piernas y permaneció tercamente callado en la cama, sin mirar a Kai ni probar lo que había traído para él. Hiwatari lo observó y suspiró... las cosas serían más difíciles de lo que creía... Suavemente rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con sus brazos y lo acunó en su pecho, como en el departamento de Rei. Este de inmediato se dejó proteger por ese cuerpo cálido que le ofrecía la salvación.  
  
-De acuerdo Rei... será cuando tú quieras...  
  
***  
  
El teléfono no contestaba. La puerta no se abría. Nadie lo había visto.  
  
Salió en la mañana, y no ha vuelto.  
  
Algo no andaba bien... Rei no estaba a su alcance por ese día... y eso no podía ser...  
  
-¿Dónde te metiste gatito?  
  
La cerradura no había sido forzada hasta ese momento. Bryan observó el departamento, y vio que estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior. Quizás algunas cosas estaban en otro sitio, pero no parecía un orden mayor o meticuloso. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y el baño evidenciaba una ducha rápida y poco cuidadosa. Sonrió al comparar, por enésima vez, el estado actual de ese lugar y del dueño de ese lugar con la manera que encontró la primera vez que entró en el pequeño departamento. En esos días (que aunque parecían lejanos, no superaban la veintena), Rei aún sonreía y tenía esos ojos brillantes y suspicaces que lo caracterizaban. Su piel continuaba siendo tersa y limpia, sin cicatrices ni marcas... cosas que abundaban ahora...  
  
-¿Dónde estás Rei?  
  
Sin duda el muchacho había estado en la casa, pero al parecer había salido con prisa, sin comer o llevar demasiadas cosas consigo. Bryan frunció el ceño mientras observaba todo... ¿porqué Rei había salido?, pero esa chaqueta estaba en la silla... aunque no le parecía conocida, notaba que era del porte de Kon, ¿salir sin chaqueta?... el chico no había mostrado ánimos de aparecerse en el exterior hacía mas o menos una semana, por lo que la única conclusión posible.... era que alguien lo hubiera convencido de salir...  
  
-¿Quién...?  
  
El teléfono celular de Rei continuaba en la habitación. Dentro de los últimos llamados, había uno hecho esa misma mañana, cerca de las 9... Bryan gruñó mientras miraba furioso el número...  
  
-Kai...  
  
El teléfono fijo del departamento también mostraba varios llamados de Hiwatari, además de otros de Max y del Señor Dickenson.  
  
Entonces, la prueba definitiva de la presencia de Kai en el departamento se confirmó. La chaqueta. Ni Bryan, ni Rei ni el mismo Kai habían dado importancia a la prenda, olvidándola Hiwatari al salir.  
  
-Claro... ya me parecía raro... sabía que no era de él...  
  
El olor a Kai era obvio. Los bolsillos no mostraban ningún documento importante, aunque si algo de dinero y el celular del muchacho...  
  
-Creo que haré la buena acción del día y le avisaré que tengo su teléfono... -dijo riendo -  
  
***  
  
Unas cuantas maldiciones salieron en ruso de sus labios. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de la falta de su chaqueta y de su teléfono...  
  
-Seguramente se me quedó en el departamento...  
  
Rei continuaba entre sus brazos, quieto como un muerto.  
  
-¿De qué hablas Kai? -preguntó suavemente -  
  
-Al parecer se me quedaron algunas cosas en tu casa... Que descuidado...  
  
La tensión en Kon se esparció como corriente eléctrica por los brazos de Hiwatari.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Rei?  
  
-.... Podría..... podría tenerlas....  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-....Va a saber que estoy aquí..... -sollozó -y vendrá a buscarme....  
  
-Bryan...  
  
Rei parecía querer fundirse con el cuerpo de Kai, apretándose más y más contra él, hasta dificultarle la respiración.  
  
-Tranquilo Rei... Mientras estés conmigo Bryan no te hará daño... lo prometo...  
  
Nuevamente tuvo por respuesta solo silencio. Kon pareció relajarse un poco y cerró los ojos, quedándose rápidamente dormido. Kai acarició su cabello pensando en la posibilidad de que Bryan tuviera sus cosas. ¿Pero qué podía hacer con una chaqueta, unos cuantos yenes y un celular que fácilmente podía ser bloqueado?... Entonces un ruido lo asustó... El teléfono estaba sonando... Hiwatari se acercó al aparato y miró el identificador de teléfonos, entonces supo lo que Bryan podía hacer con su celular...  
  
'... Kai llamando...'  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	3. Palabras en el alma

lunes, 20 de octubre de 2003  
  
Contestando Reviews:  
  
Rika Himura Hiwatari: Jejeje, no te preocupes, soy igual que tú. Y eso de que Rei es sadomaso... pues por ahí va la cosa (y el título del fic)  
  
Rei Kon 18: soy mala. De eso me convencí hace mucho, y con otro fic. Y en cuanto a los otros fics, ya van ya van.  
  
Aiko5: no podré actualizar muy seguido. ¿Me creerías que aún no salgo de clases?, ¿y que recién saldré de vacaciones el 27 de enero?, y después trabajaré, pero intentaré poner lo más posible en este mes de diciembre. ¡Mucho esfuerzo!  
  
Estoy enfermo Kai.  
  
Capítulo 3.  
  
Max y Takao esperaban junto al teléfono alguna noticia. Kai les había prometido llevar a Rei a la casa de Mizuhara en poco tiempo, pero habían pasado horas y no tenían noticias de ninguno de los dos.  
  
-Realmente me preocupa Rei... -murmuró el rubio pecoso -ha estado tan alejado de nosotros este último tiempo. ¿Crees que tenga algún problema o que esté enojado por algo?  
  
-No lo creo... Rei es de los chicos que te dicen todo a la cara, aunque con diplomacia... -Kinomiya se tendió en el suelo y miró el techo -Pero pienso que deben estar bien. Quizás estén conversando, ya sabes que esos dos se llevan más entre ellos que con nosotros...  
  
-No digas eso Takao... todos somos amigos...  
  
-No digo que no sean nuestros amigos, pero ellos son distintos a nosotros. Mejor esperemos la llamada de Kai, estoy seguro que están bien...  
  
-Supongo que si... ¿has sabido algo de Kyo?  
  
-Debería estar por llegar.  
  
-Genial. Hace varios días que no lo vemos.  
  
-Su trabajo con el Señor Dickenson le pide mucho tiempo.  
  
-Pero está tan feliz que no me atrevo a sugerirle vacaciones.  
  
-Es cierto...  
  
Ambos miraron el techo de la habitación y sonrieron.  
  
-Espero que lleguen pronto.  
  
-Si...  
  
El silencio que siguió no les ayudó a disipar las dudas que los invadían... ¿qué pasaba con Rei?, ¿porqué Kai no había llamado?  
  
-¿Comamos Max?  
  
-Si, es lo mejor....  
  
***  
  
El silencio más absoluto reinaba en la amplia habitación. Rei dormía pesadamente en la cama, apenas cubierto por el cobertor color vino, mientras una helada brisa entraba por las ventanas abiertas, jugando con las cortinas damasco. Kai observaba con el teléfono en la mano. Las risas de aquél sujeto todavía resonaban en su mente, llenándolo de ira.  
  
-"¿Tentado Kai?"  
  
-Si te acercas, te mato.  
  
-"Jajajaja, no me hagas reír"  
  
-Bastardo...  
  
-"Ya le verás lo que yo le veo..., el mismo se encargará de eso"  
  
-No vuelvas a buscarlo...  
  
-"Te devolveré tus cosas mañana por la mañana, en la Plaza Mayor, frente al Estadio Negro. Si las quieres las buscas, sino... me gustó mucho tu chaqueta...:"  
  
  
  
Tentado... ¿cómo podía insinuar siquiera que su preocupación por Rei derivaría en algo diferente?, en algo... malo...  
  
-"No... prometí cuidarlo..."  
  
Con pasos sigilosos se acercó a la cama, quitando suavemente los mechones negros que caían sobre la morena cara.  
  
-"Siempre creí que podrías cuidarte solo... que no necesitabas de mi eterna presencia... Siempre imaginé que de todo el equipo serías el último en necesitarme.... vaya vuelta de la vida"  
  
La débil figura de Kon reposaba ahora en un sueño intranquilo. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios entreabiertos en busca de aire fresco evidenciaban una pesadilla que lo torturaba sin el beneficio del despertar.  
  
-Rei... -susurró en su oído mientras movía levemente su hombro -Rei...  
  
Un sobresalto y la inmediata tensión del cuerpo entero le indicaron a Hiwatari que su compañero había despertado, o al menos eso creía.  
  
-¿Estás despierto Rei?  
  
De un brusco movimiento, Rei se giró, alejándose del contacto de Kai, cubriéndose completamente con la frazada mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control.  
  
-Oi... ¿qué pasa?  
  
Desde el momento en que su mano se apoyó en el costado de Rei hasta el minuto exacto en que cayeron envueltos en sábanas y almohadas, nada estuvo claro. De pronto Kai se vio en el suelo, sobre algo cálido y tembloroso. La respiración agitada del muchacho chino lo obligó a intentar ponerse de pie rápidamente, aunque las sábanas se lo negaron, permitiéndole, de momento, solo alejarse lo suficiente para dejar un contacto mínimo entre sus piernas y brazos. Preocupado y apenado, Kai miró a Rei, y su alma se deshizo en pena. El chico chino estaba un poco agazapado bajo su cuerpo, intentando evitar el temblor que lo invadía, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas corriendo silenciosas por sus mejillas morenas. Sus labios eran mordidos con crónico nerviosismo intentando apagar los sollozos que hacían que su fisonomía saltara de tanto en tanto.  
  
-Rei...  
  
Kon negó con la cabeza varias veces y abrió los ojos, luciendo una triste y derrotada sonrisa.  
  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien... -decía en voz baja mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho de Kai para deslizarse suavemente hasta sus hombros, entrelazando los dedos tras la nuca blanca de Hiwatari -estoy bien... no pasa nada...  
  
El ruso se tensó ante el forzado contacto. El cuerpo de Rei temblaba por completo sin control alguno, y sus ojos se perdían en la niebla aunque disimularan observarlo.  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Yo... -como en trance, Kon acercó a Kai a su cuerpo, abrazándolo con extrañas ansias -  
  
-Despierta Rei... -violentamente se alejó, zamarreando a su compañero de los hombros-¡Rei! -repentinamente los dorados ojos tomaron algo de brillo y parecieron volver a la realidad -  
  
-¿Kai? .... ¿qué...?  
  
-Tranquilo... -calmó al ver que comenzaba a temblar nuevamente -tropecé al pasar junto a la cama y te arrastré conmigo, eso es todo, no ha pasado nada... Créeme...  
  
Lagrimeando, Rei asintió. Su cara estaba teñida de rojo y sus ojos ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Kai sintió que sus propias gemas marrones se llenaban de agua, pero luchó por ser fuerte. Debía ser firme para mantener a Rei a salvo de aquel cerdo de Bryan...  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Ayúdame Kai... por favor... -suplicó una vez más -Ayúdame...  
  
Los brazos del ruso se cerraron sobre la pequeña cintura del chino, mientras cambiaba posiciones. Aún envueltos en sábanas y almohadas, Rei lloró en el pecho de Kai por otro cuarto de hora, mientras Hiwatari soltaba fugaces lágrimas de tanto en tanto.  
  
-Yo te cuidaré Rei... lo prometo...  
  
Y por primera vez, Kon se sintió seguro en esos brazos fuertes que lo cobijaban sin asfixiar. Y su corazón se atrevió a abrir un poco la puerta y ver quien llamaba buscando su confianza. Y su alma abrió los brazos y se aferró a esa única esperanza de salvación que el destino le ofrecía.  
  
-Kai... -con ojos suplicantes lo miró de nuevo, sin saber como agradecer el primer rayo de luz y vida que sentía en su pecho en semanas. Entonces hizo lo único que, creyó, podía significar un 'gracias'...  
  
-Rei...  
  
Y sus nombres se dijeron en un susurro entre narices. Y sus labios se unieron, y Kai sintió su cuerpo temblar...  
  
"¿Tentado Kai?"  
  
Y el beso se prolongó por algunos segundos, enviando increíbles sensaciones por sus cuerpos.  
  
"Pronto le verás lo que yo le veo... el mismo se encargará de eso"  
  
Y Hiwatari tembló... y tembló de duda....  
  
Quizás Bryan tenía razón....  
  
Y cerrando los ojos, se abandonó a la sensación de Rei en su boca....  
  
-"Delicioso..."  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
salió cortito ^.^ 


	4. gomen

BIEN, ESTO EN REALIDAD ES UNA DISCULPA Y EXPLICACION, Y NO UN CAPITULO DE 'ESTOY ENFERMO KAI'.  
  
La verdad es que en mi afán de entrar a fanfiction.net publiqué este fic con solo dos capítulos hechos. El problema real no es ese, sino que me he dado cuenta que hay gente que lo sigue y le gusta, y el puntoque no puedo actualizarlo por lo menos hasta fines de febrero. La razón es que el verano ha llegado y yo comienzo a trabajar lejos de mi casa y mi pc. Durante enero y febrero no voy a estar mas de dos o tres veces en mi casa, y entenderán que eso no es suficiente para poder continuar decentemente el fic. Además, mi hermano trabaja conmigo y el tb es fanático de internet.  
  
Pero dentro de todo, hay una cosa buena. Ayer, aburrida y con sueño, comencé a esbozar lo que sigue en la historia, y puedo decir que he quedado conforme. Quizás el fic sea un poco largo, pero tendrá trama y consistencia. Espero no cambiar mucho el trazado que hice a medida que lo vaya escribiendo.  
  
Cuando llegue el momento de publicar pondré un resumen con letras grandes para que lo vean. En serio disculpen porque no recordé que no estaría durante el verano. Gomen nasai....  
  
Críticas, y todo lo que quieran, a mi mail o dejen un review.....  
  
Ishida Rio ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	5. Pensando

Estoy Enfermo Kai.  
  
Capítulo 4.  
  
La luna lo había encontrado completamente solo. El penoso incidente con Kai no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más culpable y triste.  
  
-"¿Porqué tuve que besarlo?"  
  
Pero la cálida sensación de esos labios en los suyos, y esos brazos en su cintura realmente era algo que anhelaba poder disfrutar otra vez...  
  
**Admítelo Rei, esto te gusta...**  
  
-...Supongo que tienes razón Bryan... al parecer todo lo que dijiste resultó ser cierto...  
  
**Te encanta saber que los demás te desean... que te buscan desesperados sin poder alcanzarte.... **  
  
-Ya cállate...  
  
**No intentes negarlo... Te conozco Rei... podrías haberme rechazado la primera vez... pero no lo hiciste... **  
  
-Mentira, no podía, no pude... -dijo con la cara entre sus brazos -No podía hacer nada...  
  
**¿Intentas decirme que no te dabas cuenta que te seguía?, ¿qué no reconocías mi olor o el sonido de mis pasos?, no me hagas reír Gatito**  
  
Una solitaria lágrima bajó desde su ojo ámbar, cayendo por su nariz hasta tocar los cobertores y fundirse en ellos.  
  
-Es mentira... es mentira... -gimió, pero por alguna razón, no lograba convencerse de eso -Kai... dile que es mentira...  
  
En aquél momento Rei deseó desesperado el abrazo de Hiwatari y sus palabras de consuelo y seguridad, pero el ruso no estaba por ninguna parte. Luego del beso se había quedado dormido en su pecho, y al despertar (bien entrada la noche) se vio solo en la cama, cuidadosamente acomodado.  
  
-¿Dónde estás... Kai?  
  
Entonces sintió mucho miedo. No miedo de Bryan, o de Kai, sino de sí mismo. Su antiguo rival le había mostrado algo que nunca había visto de su propia personalidad, o al menos él creía que era así... Seducción y provocación. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo, y sus maneras felinas y suaves siempre eran blanco de miradas y deseos... Eso lo sabía bien, pero el tiempo lo acostumbró a las miradas lujuriosas y a los susurros al pasar... ¿Cómo saber que alguien si se atrevería?, ¿cómo saber..... que él cedería?  
  
**Prometí cuidarte Rei... **  
  
Si, Kai había prometido cuidarlo, estaba bien en la casa de su amigo. Ya llevaba dos días y Bryan no había aparecido, ni llamado, ni molestado... Dos días...  
  
-Kai no me hará daño... -dijo con una sonrisa inocente. -¿Le haré yo daño a él? -acomodado sobre su costado, abrazó sus piernas y continuó pensando. En esos dos días Kai se había mostrado solícito y preocupado, algo muy diferente al Hiwatari que los demás conocían... ¿Y qué haría para disculparlo con Max y Takao?, sin duda los muchachos desearían saber que pasaba con él... Vaya problemas en los que estaba metiendo al pobre chico ruso -Y yo no estoy haciendo nada por él...  
  
**Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dímelo**  
  
Necesitar... ¿qué necesitaba?. Según Kai, un médico. Según Bryan, un par de golpes. Según él...  
  
-¿Qué necesito? -cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar distintas cosas, inundado por una calma que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía -Por ahora.... solo necesito a Kai...  
  
Pero la sonrisa que esperaba no llegó. La imagen de Bryan seguía fija en su mente, y ni siquiera la poderosa personalidad de Kai lograba opacarla. Bryan, Bryan, Bryan, siempre Bryan... ¿Estaría loco acaso?  
  
-Kai...  
  
Y volvió a llamarlo varias veces. Ese sentimiento volvía de nuevo, esa necesidad que sabía que tenía pero que no quería admitir nunca... En ese momento necesitaba a Kai a su lado hasta que esa sombra se alejara...  
  
-Kai... no quiero sentirlo...  
  
Pero no podía evitarlo.  
  
-¿Dónde estás Kai?  
  
Deja de luchar Rei...  
  
-No quiero... Bryan....  
  
No lo puedes negar.  
  
-Yo.... te extraño...  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com***  
  
notas: bien, estoy de paso por mi casa, con el Pc a mi disposición y pensé buena idea hacer algo. Salió muy pero muy cortito, pero espero que les guste ^^. Nos vemos.... mmm, el lunes vuelvo otra ves. Seguramente durante la semana habrá otro capítulo más largo. Ja na!!! 


	6. Lazos de familia

Estoy enfermo Kai.  
  
Capítulo 5.  
  
La enorme casa se elevaba sobre la colina como un gigante de piedra aguardando para abalanzarse cuesta abajo. A pesar de conocer enormes Abadías y castillos, no podía evitar ese sentimiento de pequeñez que lo invadía cada vez que visitaba la milenaria Mansión Strauss. Las paredes de piedra negra lo envolvían con su penumbra mientras las cortinas burdeos y rojo sangre llenaban sus ojos con espeluznantes pensamientos... Era increíble que en medio de ese conjunto de rocas de muerte y sufrimiento viviera una luz tan hermosa como lo era la persona a quien venía a ver.  
  
Bastante le había costado adaptarse a la idea que, con el paso de los años, esa mujer se había vuelto bastante imprescindible en su vida de muchacho común y corriente, luego de la caída de BioVolt, sin embargo era una emoción permanente y saludable en su pecho de chico frío y autosuficiente.  
  
Las puertas de madera negra labrada se abrieron, como siempre, sin emitir el más mínimo sonido. La alfombra café lo recibió una vez más mientras el anciano mayordomo le pedía con la educación de siempre que, por favor, esperara a Madame Strauss.  
  
Los pasillos iluminados con tenues luces amarillentas y anaranjadas guiaron sus pasos hasta la enorme sala principal. La fogata yacía apagada en el fondo, y las cortinas estaban descorridas, dando un aire espectral a los muebles antiguos, todos bañados en la luz azulada de la luna y la noche.  
  
-Madame Strauss le solicita en su habitación por favor.  
  
La puerta de caoba bronce se abrió y la amplia habitación de la mujer quedó a la vista. Kai suspiró ante la marejada de luz que apareció, agradeciendo las cortinas doradas, a cama pomposa y en un tono levemente rosa con almohadones blancos como la nieve.  
  
-Abuela...  
  
-Mi querido Kai...  
  
Con paso firme pero apresurado, Hiwatari se acercó hasta la anciana mujer que se mecía pacientemente cerca de la chimenea que flameaba a unos 6 metros de su cama.  
  
-Abuela... -sus brazos de mujer adulta recibieron el corazón acomplejado de su nieto.-  
  
-¿Qué pasa mi pequeño Kai? -pero él no le contestó. Ella sonrió y miró a su mayordomo, que aún estaba de pie junto a la puerta. El hombre comprendió y salió para llamar a la joven y única prima del muchacho... -Lo entiendo... más tarde hablaremos.  
  
-Abuela... tengo un problema... Creo que Anika podría ayudarme...  
  
-Para que vengas con esa carita de pena mi Niño, debe ser un gran problema...  
  
Hiwatari se acomodó frente a la mujer, de rodillas, y su cara en el regazo de ella.  
  
-Tengo un amigo... -comenzó-  
  
-Alguien especial... -completó ella, él solo asintió-  
  
-Que está sumido en una relación muy tormentosa... Le hace daño Abuela.. lo golpea, le tiene la piel marcada en todos lados... Pero no quiere entender... me pidió ayuda, pero siento que a cada momento la desea menos...  
  
-¿Y porqué Anika podría ayudarte?  
  
-Necesito alguien que lo convenza del mal que se está haciendo.  
  
-Un psicólogo como tu prima.  
  
-...Si...  
  
-Ten por seguro que todo estará bien Pequeño Kai...  
  
-...Eso espero Abuela...  
  
***  
  
Noche... la noche había llegado y él estaba solo en esa enorme casa...  
  
No habían sirvientes, no había cuidadores... no había Kai ni Bryan... nadie que pudiera hacerle daño...  
  
La pomposa cama lo recibía suavemente, acomodándolo y dándole toda la suavidad que su marcada piel necesitaba.  
  
La noche se alzaba sobre la mansión Hiwatari, y su único ocupante dormía plácidamente en la cama del dueño de casa. La mañana le traería sorpresas, eso lo sabía, pero no se preocupaba. De cierto modo, la casa de Kai le otorgaba seguridad y confianza.  
  
-"Mañana saldré a pasear un rato" -pensó mientras la oscuridad lo cobijaba con su manto cálido y agradable.  
  
Y mientras, en las afueras de la Mansión, al otro lado de los grandes portones de piedra y hierro forjado, un par de ojos claros brillaban con la luz de la luna. Su posición era insolentemente visible, pero sin el Perro de Guardia en el que estaba convertido el Amo de esa casa, nadie podía hacer nada.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás mantenerlo lejos de mí, Kai?  
  
Soberbiamente sonrío, seguro de lo que pasaría en pocos días. Entonces metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Hiwatari, sacando un caramelo comprado con el dinero del ruso mientras hacía una llamada por el teléfono que el beyluchador había perdido aquél día.  
  
***  
  
La anciana mujer sonrió al verlo, inquieto, jugando con el desayuno sin probar bocado alguno.  
  
-Ya volverás a casa, verás que está bien.  
  
-No debí dejarlo solo Abuela... Es peligroso.  
  
-También es peligroso que te vayas sin desayuno alguno. El camino es largo y agotador.  
  
-Abuela, no entiendes -comenzó a decir con tono impaciente -  
  
-Claro que entiendo Kai -cortó ella con firmeza pero con esa dulzura que solo las mujeres mayores tienen -Conozco a Voltaire mejor que nadie. Sé como es Boris, y también de los Demolition Boys. También viví en la Mansión, ¿lo olvidas?. Sé de memoria sus pasajes y escondites. Un muchacho entrenado por Boris no tiene opción de entrar y llegar hasta tu alcoba sin poner su vida en peligro. La Mansión está hecha solo para los Hiwatari.  
  
Kai bajó la mirada avergonzado y musitó un débil 'lo siento Abuela'. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?, la esposa de Voltaire, el dueño y creador de BioVolt. Ella, que en su momento fue tan cruel y despiadada como él, pero que ahora era su más mortal enemiga.  
  
-Anika podrá ayudarte, estoy segura, pero llegará a tu casa. Ya sabes que vive lejos, y que nunca está quieta. Cuando termines el desayuno pondré un helicóptero para que puedas marchar.  
  
El muchacho asintió y, lentamente, comenzó a comer. Anastasia Strauss había hablado, y cuando ella ordenaba (aunque fuera en el más dulce de los tonos y al más duro de los hombres-corazón-de-hielo) no había poder en la Tierra que se negara.  
  
-¿Qué has sabido de Voltaire Kai? -preguntó ella de pronto -  
  
-Nada Abuela. Solo he recibido algunos mensajes cortos, pidiéndome que oculte tal o cual cosa.  
  
-¿Lo has hecho?  
  
-No Abuela... me comprometí con la BBA a entregar todo lo que pudiera ayudar a descubrir la totalidad de los planes de BioVolt.  
  
-Me parece bien Kai.  
  
Por un momento, el pobre chico ruso se sintió nuevamente entre muros que lo asfixiaban y aprisionaban. Su Abuela tenía un carácter tan dominante como su Abuelo, y con facilidad salía a flote en sus conversaciones. Anastasia nunca había querido parecer autoritaria con su nieto, pero no podía evitar la costumbre... después de todo, ella también había sido parte de la crianza de Heredero de la familia Hiwatari.  
  
-¿Cuándo crees que llegue Anika?  
  
-Lo antes posible.  
  
Kai se levantó y dio las gracias. Anastasia caminó lentamente junto a él y lo despidió en el helicóptero. El aparato comenzó a volar pesada y ruidosamente, y la anciana mujer notó que derramaba una lágrima. No supo porqué, pero su corazón le daba presagios de desastre. Algo con Kai no estaba.  
  
-Cuidate mi Pequeño Kai... el único que realmente ha salido libre de las garras de Voltaire... y de las mías.  
  
Y sus pensamientos se volcaron en Anika, de 28 años, hija del hermano mayor de Vladimir, fallecido padre de Kai. Iván y su esposa (una mujer cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba) siempre habían sido la mano derecha de Voltaire, dejando a su pequeña hija a merced de las locuras del patriarca familiar. El resultado fue una mujer hermosa, talentosa e inteligente, pero increíblemente fría, calculadora y cruel. Con el paso de los años, solo la presencia del pequeño y tierno Kai lograba reanimar los fuegos de amistad y, porqué no decirlo también, los de humanidad que habían vivido en la mayor de los nietos. Así, el destino había llevado a Anika a trabajar en pequeñas células derivadas de BioVolt, pero cuya cabeza era justamente Anastasia Strauss, dedicadas a sus propios fines. El trabajo de Anika era estudiar el comportamiento humano bajo tensión. Lo que en palabras simples se traducía en experimentar sicológicamente a nivel de trauma y tortura.  
  
-La única luz de nuestra familia maldita -dijo antes de volver a la Mansión de Piedra- Espero que Anika entienda realmente lo que deseas de ella....  
  
Y la alta colina quedó nuevamente en silencio mientras el anciano mayordomo cerraba la puerta de caoba y fierro tras la espalda de su señora.  
  
***  
  
La Mansión estaba tan tranquila que el corazón dio un saltó de terror en su pecho. Ni un solo ruido recorría los largos pasillos, ahora iluminados por el potente sol que brillaba alto en el cielo.  
  
-¿Rei?  
  
La cama aún estaba tibia. Se notaba que solo había sido usada por una persona, y que el durmiente no la había abandonado hacía mucho. El punto era, ¿dónde estaba Rei?.  
  
Rápidamente las habitaciones de la casa fueron recorridas: los baños, la cocina, el desván y la sala. Las terrazas estaban vacías, al igual que los balcones. Los jardines estaban desoladas y la piscina quieta como un espejo. Y la desesperación comenzó a llenarlo. ¿Y si Rei se había ido?, ¿y si Bryan había ido?, ¿y si Rei había vuelto voluntariamente con Bryan?... El aire fresco que inundó la habitación lo sorprendió y llamó su atención. Desde que Kon había llegado a la casa que las ventanas no se abrían... al menos no las de su pieza. Ágilmente se encaramó de ellas y con un fuerte impulso se vio en el techo sobre la ventana. Apoyándose con manos y pies, subió hasta el techo, y lo cruzó hasta la punta más extrema, en donde las salientes con gárgolas de piedra, dragones y bestias adornaban. Y solo entonces pudo respirar tranquilo... Rei se encontraba sentado junto a la figura de un gran tigre de piedra mármol, alba y dorada. El muchacho llevaba el cabello suelto en la parte larga y solo una modesta amarra blanca sujetaba el grueso. Llevaba puestas ropas blancas y azules, como era su costumbre antigua, y se veía relajado y tranquilo. Sus ojos ámbar se perdían en la inmensidad de los campos que rodeaban la Mansión.  
  
-Rei...  
  
El viento llevó su susurro, y el aludido salió de su mundo de ensueño para volver a la realidad... Y Kai sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos... La tensión y precaución volvieron a esos ojos hermosos que adoraba. El relajo y la tranquilidad lo abandonaron en gran medida ante la sorpresa. Hiwatari esperó en su posición a que su protegido recuperara la calma y, afortunadamente, la espera no fue en vano. Rei le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.  
  
-Me asustaste Kai...  
  
-Y tú a mí Rei... y tú a mí...  
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas: jeje, sorry la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí no. Como que me desvié de la historia con la visita de Kai a su abuela. Pero me sirve para lo que viene ^^. Ja ne! ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com 


	7. Sentimientos Nuevos

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

**Capítulo 6.**

Dos días más. 48 horas de tranquilidad y monotonía, en donde Kai se maravillaba con pequeñas y sutiles muestras de confianza de parte de Rei.

Bajar a la cocina, subir al techo, aceptar los pasteles o sonreír de vez en cuando comenzaban a hacerse hechos cotidianos entre ellos.

Sin embargo, a medida que Rei liberaba su espíritu... Kai parecía aprisionarlo a cada momento.

La duda llenaba su corazón: su prima no llegaba, y si bien Kon mostraba amplias mejorías... también mostraba una lejanía que le rasgaba el alma como las garras de Driger. 

Todas estas cosas y muchas más llenaban la mente y el alma del ruso, mientras jugaba con un trozo de carne que tenía al frente. Estaba feliz, pues el filete lo había hecho Rei para él pero...

--¿No comes Kai? 

--¿Eh?

--Llevas 10 minutos jugando con eso –dijo con cierto tono de reproche –Si no te gusta dímelo...

--Eh, no, lo siento... Solo... estaba distraído.

--Oh.

'Oh'. Hiwatari miró de reojo a Kon mientras comenzaba a comer. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era 'oh'?. Él había presentado claramente una inquietud: 'Estaba distraído'. Hiwatari Kai no se distraía. La respuesta correcta era '¿Qué te ocurre Kai?, ¿necesitas algo?'. Pero no. Solo un miserable 'oh'. Un miserable 'No me interesa y come'

--¿Rei? –dijo cuando por fin terminó su estofado, luego de una comida completamente muda y monótona.

--¿Mm? –musitó mientras lavaba la loza, sin poner mayor atención.

--Hoy veremos tus heridas –escupió lleno de rabia –y no acepto una negativa ¿me oíste?

Rei iba a quejarse del tono de voz empleado por su compañero, pero el contacto del agua jabonosa con una quemadura en su muñeca derecha lo hizo callar. Quizás sería bueno acceder.

--Como quieras. 

Kon saltó de su posición al sentir el golpe que Kai descargó sobre la mesa. Con ojos preocupados lo observó irse furioso, dando un portazo que hizo temblar la cocina entera.

--¿Qué le pasa?

Entonces se escucha. DING DONG. La puerta. 

--¿Visitas?, Kai no me dijo nada… ¿Será…?–su cuerpo tembló de miedo y emoción al pensarlo -_¿podría ser... Bryan?_

Confundido, Rei se apoyó en el lavaplatos, ya que sus piernas no parecían poder sostenerlo. Temblaba. Pero era miedo lo que sentía exactamente.

--_Yo... que Kai vea... es el dueño de casa, yo solo soy una visita... Que el... que el se encargue... esta mansión no tiene sirvientes, al menos no visibles, así que..._

Ding dong

--No Rei, no te corresponde... Además, si fuera Bryan, no podrías huir... podría lastimarte y Kai ni cuenta se daría...

Ding dong...

Tímidamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse. La mano de Rei tiritaba sujetando el pomo de la puerta, mientras el sol de la tarde entraba por el espacio dejado por el umbral.

--¿S-si?

--Hola, ¿está Kai? –sorprendido por la voz femenina, Rei levantó los ojos. Una mujer alta, de largo cabello platinado (casi blanco) esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía la piel clara, y unos ojos violetas profundos y rasgados.

--C-claro... –Kon seguía observándola y ella sonri

--¿Puedo pasar?

--¿Eh?, ¡lo siento!, lo siento...

--No te preocupes.

La mujer pasó junto a Rei, sin apartarle la mirada.

--¿Tú eres Kon Rei verdad?

--Si... ¿cómo...?

--Lo supuse –Rei sonrió. Esa mujer no dejaba de hacerlo. Pero algo en ella le tranquilizaba... era una agradable sensación.

--Avisaré a Kai... eh, disculpe ¿cuál es nombre?

--Anika, por favor. Dile que Anika ya llegó.

--Bien.

El chino dio la vuelta y trotó suavemente hacia las escaleras. Suponía que Kai estaba en su habitación. En tanto, Anika lo miraba con sus perlas violetas rasgadas y entrecerradas, en un gesto frío y calculador.

--_Te lo demostraré Abuela... Anika Hiwatari no se equivoca..._

[Flash back] (odio poner estas cosas, pero bueno...)

--Ya era hora que llegaras.

--Lo siento Abuela, pero los experimentos tardaron un 3.58%.

--¡Te dije claramente que era Kai quien te necesitaba!

--Abuela, el Proyecto está a tres semanas de finalizar y...

--El proyecto esperará.

--¿Qué?... ¿no me digas que quieres que yo...?

--Accederás al favor de Kai y te quedarás con él el tiempo que sea necesario ¿entendiste?

--¡Pero...!

--¡Nada de peros Anika!, ¡es una orden!

Ella bajó la cabeza y mordió su lengua. No por la orden, ni por la petición, sino por la obligación de dejar su amado proyecto por quizás que bobada.

--Kai te explicará con detalle...

--Estoy al tanto de la situación. –dijo molesta - Kon Rei necesita un médico porque está mal de la cabeza y prefiere al maniático sádico antes que al 'tierno corazón' de mi primito.

La mano de Anastasia se estrelló contra la cara de su nieta con tal fuerza que Anika fue directo al suelo.

--¡Tu primo merece toda nuestra ayuda!

--Y no veo porqué. ¡Es igual que nosotros, que se las arregle solo!. Si quiere al chico que se deshaga del otro y lo mantenga en la mansión, ¡no veo porqué tengo que abandonar mi proyecto para ayudarle en un problema tan estúpido!

--Harás lo que yo diga ¿me oíste Anika? –dijo con ese siseo de serpiente y esa voz de hielo que todos, incluida su nieta, temían tanto –Si no, perderás algo más que el proyecto...

Con esa elegancia y superioridad que solo ella tenía, dio la vuelta y se alejó de Anika, deteniéndose solo un momento frente a la puerta.

--Hoy en la noche estarás en la mansión Hiwatari.

La puerta se cerró con delicadeza. Anastasia Strauss nunca mostraba su furia en público, y si lo hacía, siempre tenía una salida glamorosa. Anika, en tanto, se levantó lentamente y limpió la sangre de su labio.

--¿Kai diferente de nosotros?, ¿eso piensas Abuela?, jajaja... Pues te lo voy a demostrar. Iré a esa casa y te demostraré que Kai es como todos nosotros... y peor, te mostraré que es igual que yo... Solo tomar y disfrutar.

[Fin flash back] 

*** 

Rei caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Kai. Sus pasos eran sigilosos y graciosos, casi como los de antes. En sus labios, una melodía tarareada salía espontáneamente, y sus ojos iban completamente cerrados. Hacía mucho que no practicaba la agudeza de su oído y la seguridad de su caminar.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se vio arrastrado hacia una habitación con fuerza. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Kai jalando de él, mientras en la cama se veían los artículos de curación y primeros auxilios.

--Eh... Kai... creo que eso tendrá que esperar.

--Nada de eso –respondió con frialdad.

--Pero...

--Nada de peros...

--Anika –dijo de pronto, y se sorprendió del resultado. Hiwatari detuvo todo movimiento y miró su cara con sorpresa .

--¿Anika?

--Te espera abajo, acaba de llegar.

--¿Estás seguro? –él asintió –¡Estupendo!

Kai salió corriendo de la habitación sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. ¡Por fin su prima había llegado!. Ella sin duda era la más indicada para ayudarlo... siempre había sido accesible con él, y sabía que no le fallaría en esta oportunidad. Nadie más podía atender a Rei, Kai no confiaba en nadie más.

Mientras, en el dormitorio, Rei observó su soledad y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

--¿Quién es la tal Anika?

Si se hubiera dado cuenta de su actitud, hubiera reído. Estaba celoso.

***

--Vaya, ¿desde cuando aceptas visitas en tu casa Kai?

Bryan sonrió desde las afueras. Esta vez su figura se escondía detrás de los numerosos árboles que bordeaban el exterior de la Mansión Tétrica.

--Paciencia, paciencia... pero debo apresurarme o me quitarás a mi gatito... a él le encanta jugar con quien esté cerca. Siempre suele ir con quien le ofrezca mejores lujos...

Una sonrisa calmada y sobradamente confiada. Kai no podría mantener a Rei s su lado con la actitud que llevaba... pero esa mujer... había visto sus ojos. Eran los ojos de Voltaire... ojos de frialdad viva, de superioridad y planes... Sabía que su llegada sería un problema...

--Incluso... No, es ridículo... yo no puedo sentir miedo–por un instante su semblante cambió de neutralidad a preocupación –Esa mujer es peligrosa...

**continuará... **

**Notas: Sé que es cortito para todo el tiempo que lleva, pero estoy bloqueada completamente. Espero de todas maneras que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos! **

**Rio. **


	8. Noche de Luna azul

**Ahora si contesto los reviews que había ^^. **

**Neko-Jeanne: Neko neko, mi querida Neko... estos capítulos ni tú los tienes ^^. **

**Rei Kon 18: Jejeje, lo siento, pero necesito a Bryan vivo... al menos unos capítulos más. Pero no te preocupes, el desvío fue necesario, y habrán otros pequeños, que solo servirán para ubicar mejor a cada personaje ^^. Disfruta de lo que la psicóloga vendrá a desarmar... **

**Kiri-chan: Siempre me ha gustado que Rei sea importante para Kai, ya que este precioso bishounen no pareciera tener ninguna persona especial en la realidad. Bueno "realidad". Además, se ven bien juntos ^^. En cuanto a Bryan... no aseguro nada. **

**Dayiah Belsebú: ¿Dos capítulos está bien?. Hacía tiempo que no escribía sobre este fic. Espero que te gusten. Gracias por tus palabras ^.^. **

**Bien, hora de sufrir, digo de leer. **

**~ · ~ **

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

**Capítulo 7.**

Una breve conversación con su joven primo para que pareciera que no sabía nada de nada. Anika sonreía con naturalidad y cordialidad, mostrándole a Kai que podía confiar enteramente en ella.

--No te preocupes Kai, haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

Y Hiwatari sabía que eso era realmente mucho. La mujer pudo ver como la sombra desaparecía de sus ojos marrones y una sonrisa cristalina nacía en su cara. ¿Hacía cuanto que no veía esas expresiones en su único primo...?, claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo?. No veía esas sonrisas... desde que Kai era su único primo.

--La historia sería tan diferente de haber seguido vivo Taichi... –dijo mirando por la ventana de su habitación –Tu hermano menor está en perfecto estado –la llama del encendedor brilló y el humo del cigarro fue expelido –Los planes salieron casi a la perfección, ya sabías que Voltaire no era cuidadoso, como nosotros... Ni como tú ni como yo. Pero teníamos 9 años, ¿cómo demostrarle que Kai no era perfecto de nacimiento?. Ahora lo veo todo tan claro... Sin embargo ahora, tantos años después vienes a darme problemas. Nunca los tuvimos Tai, ¿porqué ahora me molestas con este muchacho?. Solo a ti se te ocurre crear el prototipo de conducta con 15 años... la base de los Demolition Boys.

--_¿Prototipo de conducta? _

_--Claro. Separas la personalidad en espectros, y cada uno de ellos es un rasgo de la personalidad. Luego dejas el que más te convenga. Así, puedes manejar chicos que no sean capaces de sentir miedo o preocupaciones. Incluso amor y odio. Eres capaz de manejar todo el rango de posibilidades que el cerebro humano genera. _

_--Eso nos será útil con el entrenamiento de tu hermano. _

_--Voltaire no lo quiere usar. No confía. _

_--Es un tonto. Propongámoselo a Boris. _

_--Eso es mejor._

--Bryan... –dijo mirando un expediente a la luz de la luna –Clase B, especto azul. Vaya, nadie ha llegado al espectro negro... O sea, patrón de conducta tres: dominación, superioridad y todas esas basuras que no sirven mientras no sea un asesino... –molesta tiró el expediente a la cama –Tal como lo pensaba, una reverenda estupidez. Boris también es un inútil. ¡Porqué se te ocurrió morir Tai!. Fue la excusa perfecta para sacarme del entrenamiento de Kai. Pero bueno, ni siquiera yo puedo traerte de vuelta... aunque quizás después de esto y del proyecto haga un clon tuyo o algo así.

Despreocupadamente comenzó a desvestirse. Le gustaba hablar sola y recordar a Taichi-kun.

Si alguien decía que solo había un genio por familia, que manera de equivocarse. Taichi y Anika...

--Podríamos haber conquistado el mundo Tai. Pero no. Se te ocurrió morir.

Ya cambiada de ropa, abrió su laptop y buscó nuevamente los archivos de Bryan. Luego abrió los de Rei y los de Kai.

--Obsesión... esa es la base del problema... Bryan solo se irá si lo matan, pero no puedo decirle eso a Kai por dos razones... –pensaba –Una, es que lo haría, _lo que no es malo pero si es imprudente_, y dos porque ese chico me conviene para demostrar mi teoría. En cuanto a Kon... es extraño que el chico haya caído tan fácilmente... su perfil no es de ese tipo... Patrón de conducta A, espectro... ¡amarillo!, ¡el chico es un santo!. Vaya... hace años que no trataba a alguien con ese espectro... pero algo me molesta... ¿qué será...?. Kon Rei, patrón amarillo, tiranizado por un espectro azul... ¿porqué?, esos chicos jamás caen en la influencia de un tipo B o C... Demonios... por último, Kai, patrón B2, espectro púrpura. Mas malo que Bryan, más estratega que Rei. Un patrón realmente interesante.... Vaya, creo que no pensaré más en ellos por esta noche. Quiero dormir.

Haciendo de su melena una compacta trenza blanca y resplandeciente se tiró sobre la cama, sin embargo fue incapaz de dormir. La pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_¿Porqué Rei está bajo el control de Bryan?_

Las horas pasaban, y en su mente se formaban miles de posibles hipótesis. Algunas quedaron luego de un riguroso filtro, pero nada más podía hacer mientras no hablara con el muchacho.

--Primero con Rei... –dijo bostezando –Luego con Bryan...

Y por fin se quedó dormida.

***

--¿Duele?

--No, para nada.

La luna se alzaba casi sobre la vertical entre el cielo y el suelo, y ellos continuaban mirando y curando cortes, quemaduras, golpes y arañones.

--Es una suerte que muchas de estas marcas puedan desaparecer –dijo Kai –Anika puede conseguir los mejores medicamentos para que en poco tiempo tu piel sea la de antes. Así podrás lucir tu traje chino sin problemas.

Rei sin embargo, guardó silencio. Kai solía hablar lo como serían las cosas 'cuando todo acabara', pero él no sentía esa seguridad... ni ese deseo.

--Si Bryan ve mi piel limpia la marcará de nuevo –dijo en voz baja –siempre es lo mismo.

--Bryan no volverá a ponerte una mano encima Rei, confía en mí.

--...Claro.

Cuello, manos, brazos, pecho, espalda, abdomen, muslos, tobillos, orejas, incluso nuca y palmas de los pies. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo tenía una marca, un rasguño o una quemadura. Solo faltaba la marca a fuego que dijera _"propiedad de Bryan"_

--Rei...

--¿Mm?

--Siento haber sido... desagradable hoy en la tarde...

--Ok, no hay problema. Todos tenemos malos días, aunque realmente no me gustaría que se repitiera... me pusiste muy nervioso.

--...De acuerdo.

La barbilla de Hiwatari tembló levemente. Tenía unas asquerosas y enormes ganas de llorar, de tomar a Rei de los hombros y gritarle que volviera a ser el de antes... Pero suponía que él no era quien para hacer milagros.

--_¿Cómo puedes pedir sonrisas y comprensión después de lo que ha pasado?_ –se reprochó en silencio –_¿Cómo te atreves... a esperar que el antiguo Rei sea quien te acompaña ahora?_

--Neko...

--¿Mm? –el ruso resopló ante la nueva costumbre del chino de contestarle con monosílabos

--Aún hay dos partes que debo curar –dijo haciendo alusión al bóxer que aún Rei llevaba puesto –Y así no se puede...

--No es necesario...

--Rei... era un compromiso.

--Kai, no...

--No te haré daño.

--No, por favor... no me obligues... –Hiwatari suspiró y retiró los objetos de primeros auxilios

--De acuerdo.

Kon fijó su mirada en su amigo mientras este iba y venía del baño. La luz de la luna, azulada y ondulante lo bañaba suavemente, jugando con las tonalidades de su cabello, con las marcas en su cara y con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Sin querer, recordó una de las tantas noches que Bryan pasaba con él, igualmente bañado en luz de luna, jugando con su cuerpo. Esos ojos claros que creaban destellos completamente diferentes a los de Kai... ambos eran tan diferentes... Uno lo mataba, el otro lo salvaba. Uno jugaba, el otro protegía. Uno se reía, el otro se preocupaba. A uno le temía, al otro... también le temía. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento que no se había querido revelar. Tenía miedo de Kai... ¿porqué?. Nuevamente, Bryan le dio la respuesta.

_No importa con quien te escondas de mí... siempre será mi cara la que veas._

***

--¿Estás seguro?

--Ya son cuatro días Maxie, cuatro días. Kai me habló y me dijo que Rei tuvo un problema personal, que pidió que no fuéramos ni llamáramos. No creo que Kai mintiera sobre algo así.

--Aún así es muy extraño. Me preocupa Rei.

--Si, pero supongo que si está con Kai estará bien.

--Takao...

--Debemos aceptarlo Maxie. Aunque no nos guste mucho. No somos nadie para juzgar lo que sienten.

--No es que sea prejuicioso ni nada pero... No me gusta pensar que podrían... ser "así". Son buenos chicos...

--Pues esto no tiene porqué hacerlos malos chicos –sonrió Kinomiya –Vamos mejor. Tu madre nos invitó a Usa ¿no? –el otro asintió -¿Entonces que esperamos?

***

_Espero que cuides de Rei. Avísanos cualquier cosa, pero cualquier cosa ¿entendiste Kai?. Si no tengo noticias tuyas por más de dos días iré a tu casa a pedirlas. Estaremos en la casa de la madre de Maxie. Takao._

Kai leyó el mail llegado pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y, de no ser por la pantalla del laptop, casi en completa oscuridad.

Por alguna extraña razón, no podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía mal, se sentía inútil. Cuando decidió proteger a Rei, se prometió a sí mismo (y a Kon) que el pasado sería traído de vuelta y que volverían a ser lo de antes... Pero ahora sabía que eso no se podía.

Como odiaba romper promesas.

Sin embargo, Anika estaba ahí, y el terreno de la mansión Hiwatari era impenetrable para alguien como Bryan. Sabía que acechaba de la reja hacia fuera, pero mientras Rei estuviera del otro lado de la cerca, sus ladridos no serían más que ruido.

Y se sintió poderoso.

Rei Kon, el muchacho eternamente libre había estado cuatro días completos encerrado en su mansión. El tigre en su jaula de oro...

Y se asustó de su pensamiento. Por ningún motivo quería pensar que Rei era suyo, o que dependía enteramente de él. Solo quería creer que Rei buscaba en él un apoyo para salir con sus propias fuerzas del pozo oscuro en el que estaba hundido.

--Estoy confundido... –dijo al aire –estoy indeciso... estoy tembloroso... Por primera vez en mi vida... no sé que pensar, ni qué sentir.

Pesadamente se recostó junto a Rei, y este inmediatamente se abrazó a su cuerpo. Hiwatari se sonrojó y trató de separarse, pero el neko lo tenía fuertemente sujetado. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo de Rei. Casi al instante se quedó dormido. Kon se revolvió un momento y se acurrucó con más ganas hacia Kai.

--Mm... –habló dormido –Bryan...

**continuará... **

**Notas: vaya, quiero que se besen. Rio. **


	9. Relleno ¬¬

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

**Capítulo 8.**

La enorme mansión estaba bajo la tiranía del silencio que reina en las mañanas. Eran las seis con quince. La casa relucía como siempre, bajo el trabajo de sirvientes que parecían invisibles o inexistentes. Los rayos de sol entraban débilmente por entre las cortinas abiertas, haciendo juegos de sombras con el suelo y las alfombras. Cada rayo era despedazado por la fina madera labrada de los muebles antiguos y valiosos, herencia de una generación de antepasados poderosos y altivos, quizás menos ambiciosos y fríos, pero igualmente arrogantes y calculadores.

En medio de ese irreal espectáculo que era la Mansión Hiwatari en la madrugada, el humo de un cigarrillo encendido se elevaba intentando tocar el cielo. Cada nube de nicotina se desvanecía a pocos metros del suelo, fracasando una y otra vez en su intento. Quizás el hecho de estar en las bajezas del cenicero y no en la orgullosa altura de la mano fina era la diferencia. Quizás el no ser expulsado de esos labios pintados seductoramente de rojo y negro, quizás simplemente el hecho de que el techo de la sala estaba a casi una decena de metros sobre la cabeza.

El sonido de los tacos agujereando el suelo resonaba en todas partes, como si de una cueva tétrica se tratara. Los pasos se acercaban a uno de los sillones con femenina regularidad: calma y sincronización. Toc, toc, toc, toc. El mullido sillón recibió el peso de la mujer, amortiguando todo daño. Como una reina, Anika cruzó sus piernas y comenzó a pensar, sabiendo que de su matutina meditación podría depender el futuro de su "Operación Sueños Rotos". Su aire de poder y majestad se veían contrariados por su ceño delicadamente fruncido. La primera pregunta que asaltaba su mente era porqué había puesto tan ridículo nombre a su proyecto de investigación. "Sueños rotos".Quizás la idea de romper la falsa esperanza de su Abuela con respecto a la condición mental de su pequeño y adorable primo Kai.

--En el conocimiento no hay bien ni mal.... -pensó.

Bien, el silencio le ayudó a deducir rápidamente la primera de las respuestas que necesitaba. Pregunta número dos: ¿Cuál era el excesivo interés de Kai en terminar 'limpiamente' todo este embrollo de su amigo con el chico de Patrón Azul?. Y esta pregunta, para su dolor de cabeza, traía otra a la cola: ¿porqué no arreglar las cosas... 'a lo Hiwatari'?. Bryan no era un muchacho importante, y la Abadía, como centro de entrenamiento tanto como escondite de BioVolt, estaba perdida. Nadie notaría la desaparición del muchacho. Quizás...

--El chico chino debe haber buscado refugio en él... por lo tanto lo último que Kai desea darle es la imagen de un asesino. Quizás está evitando parecerse a Bryan...

Pero habían tantas maneras de deshacerse de ese tipo sin que lo notara Rei... Aunque si lo pensaba con calma... todos los contactos que Kai pudo haber tenido para este trabajito eran los contactos que BioVolt usaba, o que Voltaire usaba. Ahora que ambos estaban destruidos, lo más seguro es que toda la escoria que hacía la parte sucia de la asociación del marido de su Abuela se hubiera esfumado.

Excelente. Pregunta dos y dos punto dos con respuestas satisfactorias.

Ahora... su mayor dolor de cabeza desde la noche anterior. La piedra angular de todo el problema...

--¿Porqué Rei cayó en el juego de Bryan?

Patrón Amarillo contra Azul. Espectros completamente opuestos, asimétricos. Incompatibles. Pero al parecer Kon parecía un 'caso especial'. Según su expediente podía ser tan calculador como Tala, tan frío como Kai, tan cruel como Bryan o tan prepotente... como ella. Una interesante mezcla sin duda.

--¿Podría ser que el chico tuviera algún problema psicológico?

Masoquismo sin duda alguna. Sus fuentes le habían dado pelos y señales de todo lo que pasaba entre él y Bryan. Y sin duda podía decir que el chico era un masoquista crónico, de esos que necesitan hospitalización. Ahora, ¿porqué un muchacho como él, guapo, capaz, hábil y con todo un futuro, era masoquista?. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que estas cosas no nacen de la nada, aunque las teorías sobre la predisposición genética todavía no estaban terminadas ni aclaradas.

--Masoquista... deseo y placer en el dolor... en el saberse sometido y humillado... Como si fuera culpable de algo y deseara castigo... Un pecado mortal, tan grave que solo el dolor es redención... La doblegación total del orgullo y el valor de la vida... Los sentimientos en el barro, arrancados de golpe y de raíz por un ser superior en fuerzas y voluntad. El castigo... de sentir dolor...

--Cuando aceptas el castigo en silencio es porque reconoces que haz cometido un error. Cuando buscas el castigo, es que ese error te ha quitado la razón. Cuando no lo deseas, es cuando estás muriendo. Cuando nace en ti, firmas tu sentencia de muerte. Los sentimientos generan la culpabilidad que quieres, deseas y exiges, sea castigada. 

--Sentimientos culpables...

Una idea nació en su mente, y la analizó con matemática frialdad. Era posible... era 'medianamente' lógico. Tenía coherencia.

--Realmente es algo como para desear castigo... -dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual se borró casi al instante. Si su teoría era correcta... nada de lo estuviera en sus manos, ni en las de nadie, serviría. -¿Podrías cambiar las cosas Kai?.

Pregunta tres, casi contestada.

El sonido del reloj la sacó de su pensamiento. Las siete en punto. El sonido leve que llegaba hasta sus oídos le indicaba que el movimiento empezaba en la Mansión.

--Bien, itinerario de la mañana. Antes que nada y después de todo, desayunar. -una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro -¡Mis contactos me han dicho que Rei cocina maravilloso! --Buenos días Anika. -sorprendida, ella mira hacia atrás y encuentra a su primo ya vestido y listo --Buenos días Pequeño Kai. ¿Tan madrugador como siempre? --Aprendí de ti. ¿Sigues despertando al sol? --Sabes que ese sol es un perezoso y le cuesta mucho levantarse -sonrió -¿Desayunamos? --Rei bajará pronto. No le gusta madrugar, pero últimamente duerme poco, por lo que pasaremos a desayunar en menos de media hora. --¡Estupendo!

Aplaudiendo con sus blancas y delicadas manos, Anika se acercó a Kai. Hiwatari dio un respingo y apartó la mirada.

--¿Qué pasa Kai?, ¿te molesta mi perfume? --N-no... no es nada.

Pero ella sabía que si. Y sabía qué era y porqué se producía. Y también sabía que efecto causaba en su primo, y esperaba que eso generara la reacción deseada porque estaba congelándose, y no se resfriaría sin motivo. El primero de sus experimentos debía funcionar.

Mientras el chico se dirigía a las habitaciones a despertar a Rei, ella repasó su tenida matutina. Las largas botas negras que llenaban de sutiles "tac tac tac" toda la mansión. Su falta blanca sobre la rodilla con tajos a ambos lados, hasta el cinturón mismo de la prenda. Un pequeño hot pans negro (*) y su peto (o top) del mismo color. Al mirarse sonrió. Quizás tuviera 28 años, ¡pero realmente se veía estupenda!. Sus ojos violetas miraron el reflejo con frialdad mientras la larga melena alba era acomodada... Celos. Eso era lo que buscaba. Una prima que no ve hace mucho a un primo es una excusa más que perfecta para acercamientos y "situaciones". Una prima de excelente figura y un primo de apariencia más que exquisita son casi una razón para una escena de celos controlada.

--Vamos Anika... si coqueteaste a su hermano, ¿porqué no hacer un poco con Kai? -se dijo a si misma, recordando por un leve momento a Taichi, hermano mayor de Kai, a quien este nunca conoció. Por primera vez sus ojos violetas, eternamente chispeantes, se apagaron un poco. -No, no Anika. No te apenes. Sabes que ya nada se puede hacer. Ahora te debes concentrar en Kai, solo en Kai.

Con un suspiro, se retiró a esperar la llamada de desayuno en su habitación. Por un momento la imagen de Taichi había vuelto a su mente, y eso la desconcentraba un poco. Aunque si de pensar en él se trataba... no había día que no lo hiciera. Junto a su primo habían perfeccionado a los quince años la teoría del Prototipo de Conducta, la piedra angular de todas y cada una de sus investigaciones. Sin embargo, de ahí a recordar los ojos escarlatas de Tai, su piel clara o su cabello azul pizarra... eso era otra historia.

--Sus ojos se parecen tanto a los tuyos Tai... -dijo apoyando la frente en la ventana fría -que quizás me cueste un poco este experimento. Pero voy a hacerlo... tengo que hacerlo. Kai es como tú y como yo, y eso la Abuela debe verlo. Y Rei es el instrumento ideal para demostrarlo...

"¡A desayunar!". Sonrió. No sentía remordimiento ni pena alguna por estar usando el problema de su primo para demostrar su teoría.

--Antes del trabajo, la comida. -se dijo sonriendo.

Sin duda alguna, ese sería un buen día.

**Continuará...**

**Notas: Bien, relleno y puro relleno. Más que nada lo pongo porque sé que mis pobres neuronas ya no aportarán nada nuevo en este cap. Espero que el siguiente sea mejor. Es más, este cap es tan pero tan de relleno, que ni siquiera contestaré reviews... La gente que lee este fic no merece cap tan malos como este.... Rio.**


	10. Planes

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

**Capítulo 9.**

Un desayuno simplemente delicioso. Digno de ser comido en el comedor de la Mansión de su Abuela...

--Rei eres genial, la Abuela tiene que probar esto alguna vez... –comentó admirando un pequeño pedazo de tarta que Rei había hecho -¡Esto es delicioso!, maldito placer culpable... ¡mmmm!

Kon rió con ganas mientras colocaba otro pedazo frente a la mujer. De cierta forma era irresistible ver esas mejillas increíblemente pálidas colorearse con el carmín suave tan parecido a los ojos de Kai... los ojos de Kai...

--Kai, ¡prueba! –Anika se inclinó contra su primo, sosteniendo con su tenedor un tentador trozo de tarta con un enorme pedazo de chocolate encima... –prueba...

--Sabes que no soy muy tolerante a lo dulce Anika... –reclamó él con la cara encendida en vergüenza

--¿Cómo es posible que digas eso teniendo este estupendo cocinero en tu casa? –regañó con un puchero gracioso. –No sabes de lo que te pierdes...

Trozo a trozo, la tarta comenzó a desaparecer, mayoritariamente frente a las narices de Anika, que no paraba de elogiar a Rei.

--¿No hay más?

--No Anika. –dijo Kai mirando de reojo a su prima, y volteando a ver el último trozo de tarta... el de su plato. –No hay más.

--Pero a ti aún te queda... –comentó mientras comenzaba acercarse lentamente

--No hay. –volvió a decir el chico al tiempo que alejaba con una mano su tarta y con la otra se empinaba su café.

--Kai...

Rei miraba de reojo con una sonrisa que a cada segundo parecía más forzada. Aceptaba que era un buen cocinero y que sus tartas solían generar ese tipo de "conductas"... pero ella se estaba acercando demasiado a Kai...

--¡No seas malo conmigo! –acto seguido ella le tomó la cara y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, aprovechando el estupor de ambos chicos para robar una esquina de la tarta de su primo.

--¡Anika!

Como respuesta, la Hiwatari le envió un beso por el aire y le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta. Kai se puso rojo como un tomate y simplemente le tendió el plato con todo lo que quedaba de tarta.

--¡Eres un amor Kai precioso!

Un portazo indicó que Rei había salido, haciendo temblar la cocina entera en su trayecto. El ruso observó confundido, antes de levantarse e ir tras el neko. Ella solo esperó hasta que su primo saliera. Entonces se sentó cómodamente y sonrió con algo de maldad. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

--¿Caprichoso Gatito?, no te preocupes... –murmuró al tiempo que degustaba el último trozo de tarta –_No estoy aquí para quitártelo..._

Desentendiéndose por algún rato de los muchachos, subió a su habitación e hizo una llamada por celular.

--Cleo, soy Anika –dijo cuando al fin le contestaron –Necesito una pequeña charla con el chico ese... el tal Bryan...

* * *

--¿Rei?

El chino estaba sentado sobre la cama de Kai, abrazando sus rodillas, en completo silencio.

--¿Qué ocurre?

--...No es nada...

--¿Estás seguro? –preguntó acercándose, y colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

--Estoy bien.

--¿En serio estás bien?, ¿porqué saliste de esa forma de la cocina?

--....Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza al cerrar...

Los ojos escarlatas de Kai seguían fijos en Rei, como sabiendo que mentía. El chino lanzó una queja a un dolor inexistente, y de un momento a otro abrazó el cuerpo de Hiwatari, tirándolo sobre la cama, y quedando encima.

--R-Rei...

--...¿Quién es ella?

--...Ya te lo dije... –tartamudeó –Es mi prima... ¿Qué ocurre Rei? –insiste al sentir un pesado silencio y una necia obstinación en el abrazo del chino... eso, sumado a una fuerte presión que el muchacho ejercía contra su cuerpo, generando diversos efectos, que iban desde la falta de aire a...

--...Lo siento Kai... –se disculpó Kon, separándose lentamente del cuerpo de Hiwatari, rozando sus narices –Pero... yo.... ella...

Los ojos dorados dudaron mientras observaban llenos de lágrimas a Kai. Sus manos se cerraban sobre la tela de la suave camiseta negra que el ruso llevaba. Rei se mordió el labio al verse incapaz de expresar eso que su corazón sentía. Estaba confundido y herido, sin saber que pensar, sentir o hacer.

Ante la escena, Kai sintió que la cercanía de Rei producía aún más efectos... Tan inocente, tan desvalido, tan pequeño, tan... hermoso... Sin querer levantó la mano, tomando la barbilla del chino entre sus dedos, y se acercó, depositando un beso tranquilizador en los labios temblorosos del otro. Kon soltó el aire que retenía cuando sintió el roce de la piel del ruso, y cerró los ojos casi sin pensar. Un beso, por fin podía degustar de otro beso, y esta vez no habría sentimiento de culpa, ya que no había comenzado él... Un beso... por fin la boca dulce y fuerte de Kai junto a su boca, recorrida, reconocida... suya... solo suya para alejar al fantasma que lo atormentaba y que intentaba convencerlo de algo completamente estúpido... Pero no se dejaría engañar... eso no podía pasar... Kai lo ayudaría a olvidarse de eso para siempre, y volvería a vivir tranquilo... ¿Verdad?, Kai lo haría... Kai lo haría...

_Pero eso no es lo que quieres en realidad, ¿verdad?_

--_Lo que quiero... lo que quiero es estar con Kai... _

_¿Y tu deseo? _

_--Mi deseo... es imposible... es estúpido... No puede ser... _

_Era antes, ¿porqué no ahora? _

_--Por que ahora Kai está aquí... _

_Y usarás eso... Usarás a Kai... _

--_Si... usaré a Kai para salir de aquí... para liberarme... Aprenderé a amarlo con el tiempo... Él es mi única salida... y no la perderé por nada..._

Aquella molesta vocecilla en su cabeza rió un par de veces antes de callar. Rei sonrió sin romper el beso que llevaba con Hiwatari... si, esa voz se había ido por el momento, lo dejaba actuar... Entonces se permitió a sí mismo desconectarse del mundo y solo sentir... La piel de Kai ya estaba a medio exponer, y era un espectáculo que no podía perder...

Un cuerpo se exhibía frente a él, una piel que deseaba ser tocada, un ser que anhelaba ser saciado... Un deseo hambriento de él llamaba, y no podía dejarlo sin respuesta.

Un jadeo sensual escapó de sus labios cuando el beso se rompió. Empujones suaves y sutiles llevaron a Kai a apoyar su espalda desnuda en la cama... aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cuando su camiseta había desaparecido de la escena.

--Rei... Yo...

--No... no digas nada Kai... _Arruinarías el ambiente..._

Un nuevo beso y el ritual comenzaba. Esa sensación de apartarse de su propio cuerpo y sentarse a un lado mientras un extraño tomaba posesión de su fisonomía y se dejaba hacer todas esas cosas que, en otros tiempos, le habían parecido repugnantes. Sin embargo el tiempo y la "práctica" lo habían llevado a admirar el fervor del deseo humano y sus alcances. Ahora simplemente se colocaba a un lado y dejaba que ese "otro yo" actuara bajo su cara, maravillándose de las respuestas ajenas... La lujuria, el placer, la entrega, el dolor... Todo era demasiado atrayente...

Rei puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kai, arañando suavemente la región de los pectorales, especialmente sensible a estas alturas. Hiwatari tuvo que separarse de los labios de Kon para emitir un gemido fuerte con los ojos cerrados, dejando el cuello expuesto a los filosos colmillos de Rei, que no esperaron demasiado antes de probar la piel suave y la calidez de las venas que golpeaban con fuerza. Su lengua recorrió el sanguíneo camino, bajando y bajando, llegando a las tetillas que se alzaban furiosas, esperando su turno de ser acariciadas. Con maestría y delicadeza, Rei trabajó sobre ambas al mismo tiempo, lengua y manos coordinadas con el fin único de provocar un placer desmedido y salvaje.

--R-Rei...

Con violencia Kai se irguió sobre sus codos, tomando con su mano derecha el cabello negro de Kon, y jalando de él, obligando al otro a entregar sus labios nuevamente en un beso, esta vez brusco y un tanto doloroso, que envió sensaciones de electricidad y fuego por su espina hasta el último de los huesos de su columna.

Anika observaba desde su habitación, gracias a la pequeña camarita que había en la habitación. Había sido fácil entrar en las redes de seguridad de la Mansión.

Su plan estaba marchando sobre ruedas. Solo necesitaba algunas reacciones más y el final estaría cerca.

--Fase uno de mi experimento se ha completado con éxito Taichi. –dijo a su laptop -¿Creíste que fallaría? No, no, no. Anika no se equivoca Tai, Anika nunca se equivoca.

Una carcajada de felicidad salió de sus labios y sus delgadas manos aplaudieron como una niña. Si había algo que le gustara más que sus dulces, era que las cosas salieran como quería.

--Ahora Anika, debemos hacerle una visita al chico de espectro Azul.... Bryan...

Su elegante abrigo negro resaltó aún más su blanca melena y sus ojos violetas fueron escondidos tras una finas gafas oscuras. La limusina la esperaba en la puerta para llevarla a donde pidiera.

--Vuelvo luego muchachos –susurró cuando pasó frente a la puerta de Rei –Diviértanse... que pronto podrían pasar algunas cosillas "desagradables".

El interior del lujoso vehículo le sentó bien luego del frío exterior.

--Al oeste –dijo simplemente –_Espero que reacciones como quiero Kai, porque de no ser así, Rei se escurrirá de tus dedos como arena... _Ya lo verás Abuela... Anika nunca se equivoca.

**Continuará. **

**Notas: . Tardé bastante y corté el lemon. Deben odiarme... XD. Comencemos a contestar los reviews de los dos capítulos... **

**Tamy: Me alegro que te guste. Aquí va otro capítulo. **

**Ark angel y dark ankle: Jejeje, la respuesta a la pregunta que le haces a Rei pronto será contestada, aunque pueden comenzar a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Los reviews no los contesté en el otro capítulo porque estaba un poco apurada, y por lo de coquetearle a Kai... pues ya ves. Debes odiarme... Bryan está esperando, aunque lo que le llega no es lo que imagina y la verdad es que ni siquiera me había acordado de Tala U y lo del experimento... pues lo verás a medida que los capítulos avancen.**

**Chibi-Kaise: ¿en serio piensas que actualizo pronto? XD genial. Me alegra que te guste y que lo consideres un placer, me inflas el ego. Espero que te haya gustado el "mini-intento-de-lemon". Hace meses que no hacía uno U. Y en cuanto al capítulo de "relleno", pues si, en realidad es importante, gracias por hacérmelo notar.**

**Nat-chan07: La gracia es justamente la ambigüedad de Rei. Pero tranquila, pronto las cosas serán más claras... (amén), cierto, otra cosa... ¡mi cerebrito! ¬¬ todo es culpa de la U... si pudiera vivir de fikera... **

**Neko-Jeanne: Entre Rio-chan o Rio-sama... pues yo me quedo con el "-chan". Sama es.... muy vanidoso. **

**Shouran: Vamos, no me destripes la historia. Cada cosa a su tiempo , pero ten por seguro que algo va a salir. **

**Dayiah Belsebú: siendo sincera, no sé cuanto fic queda. Sé que queda, pero mirándolo con calma, como que aceleré un poco los planes, quizás no tengas que esperar tanto para ver el final (amen). **

**Dark girl Kon: Gomen, gomen chika, pero Rei es propiedad pública (afortunadamente jajaja) y me fascina hacerlo sufrir, pero no te preocupes, que Kai sufrirá tanto como Rei, solo una persona saldrá limpia de polvo y paja, pero no te puedo garantizar que el chino salga bien parado... Y bueno, supongo que un mes entre un capítulo y otro es tardar... gomen U- **

**Nakokun: Nakokun! Me alegra que el fic te guste. Ojala que el "pseudo-lemon" satisfaga tus necesidades por ahora. Pronto se viene más. **

**Diabolic: Gracias por tus palabras y no te preocupes si no eres de los que dejan review, me conformo con que lean.... aunque debo admitir que cierta parte de mí siempre se fija en mi cuenta de correo para ver si hay reviews nuevos, pero supongo que eso es inevitable. **

**JeNdOw: La verdad es que puede que pronto el apodo que le pones a Anika de "zorra" le venga mejor de lo que crees. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Kaei Kon: Realmente tus palabras me ayudaron mucho. Estaba un poco desanimada con este fic y tu review me llegó como esas musas inspiradoras que tanto salvan en el momento indicado. ¡Este capítulo es para ti!. Me alegra mucho (cruel, pero cierto) que Anika genere esos sentimientos encontrados, no eres la primera que me dice que no sabe si amarla u odiarla, pero ese es su encanto, sin embargo, más adelante todos podrán tener un solo sentimiento hacia ella (genial, estoy destripando mi propio fic). **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Rio. **


	11. Conversando se entiendes las personas

**Notas: Ojo. Esto es raro.**

Cierto, lo había olvidado. Bey blade no me pertenece. Nunca, never, jamás. Maldición....

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

**Capítulo 10. **

Oscuridad y olor a humedad. No veía, casi no sentía. Estaba congelándose y los golpes atizaban su cuerpo como espinas.

Pero se las pagarían, nadie lo abordaba a golpes y salía tan tranquilo.

--¿Estás vivo Bryan?

La suave voz femenina lo sobresaltó. ¿Una mujer?, ¿qué demonios tenía que ver una mujer con estar amarrado, semi desundo y aporreado en quizás qué lugar congelado?

--Debes tener frío Bryan, si cooperas conmigo esta conversación pronto terminará. Yo también tengo frío.

El muchacho se mantuvo en un silencio obstinado. Esa mujer se enteraría de quien era cuando por fin lograra soltarse.

--Si intentas soltarte déjame decirte que no sirve de nada. Estás en una jaula lejos del suelo.

¿Una jaula?, ¿encerrado como un animal?

--Bien chico, si no quieres cooperar es cosa tuya. –dijo ella con aire despreocupado. Algo en su tono de voz hizo temblar a Bryan... realmente parecía dispuesta a dejarlo congelarse en ese lugar.

La persona que le hablaba comenzó a tararear una canción mientras escuchaba el sonar de un celular. Ella parecía tranquila y relajada, como si no le importara su situación. Bryan sintió su respiración y notó que el pecho comenzaba a dolerle, y que sus labios estaban helados y partidos. Quizás cuantas horas llevaba en el frío, sin más cubierta que sus pantalones.

Algunos sonidos aislados que parecían tacones distrajeron su atención un momento. El ruido se alejaba, ¡se alejaba!, ¡estaba dejándolo solo en ese lugar!. Movimientos menos metódicos y más desesperados hicieron aparición. Ahora que creía estar solo debía aprovechar de intentar liberarse.

--¿Quieres que te libere para que conversemos?

¿Estaba ahí?, Dios la mujer se movía como un fantasma y algo en el ambiente comenzaba a inquietarlo. La sensación de miedo llenó su pecho por un momento, recordándole lejanos tiempos de entrenamientos duros y crueles que los llevaban al límite de la resistencia.

--Cuando quieras acceder solo háblame. Te sacaré de ahí, te daré algo de ropa, un delicioso café caliente y hablaremos como personas civilizadas, ¿qué te parece?

¿Personas civilizadas?, ¿acaso era de personas civilizadas amarrar a alguien en pleno invierno y dejarlo helarse hasta morir?

--Sé que piensas que mis palabras no tienen sentido, pero cuando intentes aceptar mi oferta verás la razón de mi ofrecimiento. Es más, cuando logres hablarme, pues dejaré que me digas lo que se te venga en gana.

Sin duda una oferta interesante. Pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Su boca se abrió para hablar cuando el frío comenzó a calarle los dedos de los pies... Pero, ¡oh sorpresa!... no tenía voz.

--¿Mm?, no te oigo cariño, más fuerte... –dijo ella en burla. Nuevamente Bryan intentó hablar o decir algo, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Su garganta estaba tan cerrada que dolía y el aire pasaba cada vez con más dificultad.- Si no me dices que quieres no puedo ayudarte Bryan, espero que entiendas eso. Necesito que me digas que deseas... –la burla estaba implícita en esa odiosa voz...

Las cadenas y la jaula entera rechinó ante el violento movimiento, las amarras se tensaron y los eslabones congelados quisieron cortarse, pero todo quedó en intentos.

--Suéltenlo. En realidad no tengo todo el día.

Pesadamente la jaula cayó a tierra, sintiendo Bryan el peso de su cuerpo caer como un saco de rocas, mientras sus huesos crujían y se quejaban de dolor.

--Reanímenlo un poco. Nos vemos adentro.

"Reanímenlo", _Qué graciosa palabra_ pensó Bryan... Muy graciosa sin duda... hasta que comprobó que no todo el mundo tenía el mismo concepto de "reanimación".

--¿Estás vivo Bryan? –nuevamente esa odiosa voz y una sensación de _Deja Vu._ –No tengo todo el día Bryan, hazme el favor de abrir los ojos...

¿Abrir los ojos?

--¡Vamos!, ¡suficiente tiempo he perdido contigo mientras duermes tranquilo!

¿Dormir?, ¿acaso había quedado inconsciente después de la "reanimación"?

De su garganta salió un quejido casi inaudible. Todo dolía más que antes... quizás el haber permanecido en la jaula con la boca cerrada no hubiera sido mala idea después de todo.

--¿Me ves verdad?

Poco a poco sus ojos claros comenzaron a abrirse. La luz reinante hirió sus pupilas, haciéndolas arder durante cortos pero intensos segundos.

--¿Qué....? –vaya, ahora tenía voz. Aspirando con fuerza, intentó sentarse derecho para aparentar algo de firmeza. La verdad era que el mundo le daba vueltas y sentía unas horrendas ganas de vomitar, pero esa odiosa mujer no podía enterarse. -¿Quién...?

--Muchas preguntas a la vez considerando que las preguntas las hago yo.

Por fin pudo mirar con claridad, y se encontró de frente con una mujer increíblemente hermosa... pero... ya la había visto antes...

--¿Me reconoces querido?... me has visto antes, no te hagas el desentendido -.dijo ella con tono divertido.

--Tú...

--Bingo, me reconoces. Bien, tengo una pregunta, y quiero que me la contestes, ¿estás dispuesto o me deshago de ti ahora?

Si bien parecía que estaban solo los dos en la habitación, Bryan sabía bien que varios pares de ojos estaban atentos a sus movimientos y que no dudarían en matarlo a la menor provocación.

--Tú... –esperó un momento, viendo si ella lo interrumpiría de nuevo, pero no ocurrió –Kai... –demonios, estaba demasiado cansado como para hilar las ideas en frases coherentes.

--Exacto. Me llamo Anika, y tal como te dije, tengo una pregunta que solo tú puedes contestarme. Muchas cosas dependen de tu respuesta, incluyendo la posibilidad de pasar el resto de tu vida en un tubo de laboratorio mientras me distraigo probando fluidos radioactivos en su torrente sanguíneo. Claro que puedo darte posibilidades más agradables, como la de morir congelado, golpeado, arrollado o.... la de salir sin un solo golpe más de los que ya tienes e incluso, lograr lo que buscas...

--¿Lo... que busco? –esto era demasiado raro. ¿Quién demonios era ella?, ¿de qué hablaba?, ningún pensamiento estaba ordenado en su mente. Su situación y la seguridad de la mujer lo desorientaban y hacían sentir inseguro... ¡demonios!, ¡demonios!

--¿Responderás mi pregunta? –Bryan asintió, mas por curiosidad que por real convicción.

--Tú dirás...

--¿Cuándo diablos pretendes entrar a la Mansión Hiwatari para recuperar a Rei?

Su boca entreabierta apoyaba la expresión de sorpresa que sus ojos mostraban. ¿Qué cuando iba por Rei a la mansión?, ¡¿Cómo si fuera tan endemoniadamente fácil?!

--Respóndeme Bryan... –cantó ella moviendo las manos frente al muchacho, intentando sacarlo de su estupor. -¿Cuándo recuperarás a Rei?

--.... Yo... Pronto... –atinó a decir.

--Excelente. Es la respuesta que deseaba oír. –con un giro elegante, Anika comenzó a alejarse –Cleo, por favor dale un poco de ropa, un café caliente y algo para su garganta. –Cuidate mucho Bryan, no vaya a "pasarte algo"

Un beso al aire y un despreocupado gesto de la mano antes de desaparecer tras las puertas metálicas del galpón en donde estaban.

Bryan sintió las amarras desaparecer, y varias personas vestidas de manera informal cumplieron las órdenes de la mujer, dejando frente a él una nueva tenida de ropa (adecuada para el frío), una humeante taza de café y un pastelillo de chocolate.

Con calma aunque tiritando, se cubrió y tomó el café y el pastelillo. Ambas cosas estaban deliciosas, y agradeció por un momento la sobrecarga de calorías. Ahora solo faltaba saber donde demonios estaba y como salir de allí. No recordaba que en la ciudad hiciera tanto frío.

* * *

--¿A la Mansión Anika-sama?

--Claro. –el sonido del celular rompió la armonía del tranquilo viaje, y Anika lo contestó sin muchas ganas –Soy yo...

--_Todo está listo Anika._

--¿Y los chicos?

--_Están dormidos en la Mansión._

--Deben haberlo pasado de lujo...

--_Sin duda alguna. Ese chico, Rei, realmente es cosa seria en la cama._

--Tal como esperábamos.

--_Como siempre, el simulador y nuestro sistema de IA pudo adelantarse a los hechos._

--Bien, entonces quiero que estés atenta Cleo. En cuanto el punto tres sea rebasado, te daré nuevas órdenes.

--_¿Y qué hacemos con el ruso ese, Bryan?_

--Oh, cuando te diga deshazte de él. Pronto no lo necesitaremos.

--_Como ordenes._

Click.

Fase dos del experimento en marcha.

--_¿Cómo reaccionarás Kai ante la pérdida?...espero que como deseo... No me hago responsable por consecuencias no previstas..._

Sus ojos violetas se perdieron en el blanco escenario de nieve y montañas que se veía a través de la ventana polarizada de la limusina. Taichi y ella solían jugar en la nieve cuando tenían algunos ratos libres. También la aprovechaban para esconder sus experimentos y cubrir sus maldades.

--Si me acompañaras ahora podría tener el valor de mandar a la Abuela al diablo... A ti nunca te regañaba...

Besos escondidos, juegos prohibidos, conocimientos negados. Todo estaba abierto para ellos, pero en cuanto Taichi se había marchado, las puertas se habían cerrado para Anika.

--Te extraño Tai... no sabes cuanto te extraño.

Por un momento, su mente procesó la situación y la encontró soberanamente ridícula. ¿Qué era eso de sentimentalismos y recuerdos en una de las científicas más prestigiosas del Bajo Mundo?

Entonces lo reconoció. Amaba a Taichi. No importaba que hubiera sido su primo, o que hubiera muerto hace diez años... siempre lo había amado por ser igual a ella...

--Quizás por eso te odio Kai... por ocupar en la familia el lugar de Taichi... Pero eso no importa en realidad... porque pronto no te veré más.

Sonriendo, se acomodó en el asiento mullido, agradeciendo el calor de la calefacción del vehículo.

Si todo salía bien, serían interesantes datos para su Central de Información.

--Cleo... –dijo nuevamente por su celular.

--_¿Qué pasa Anika?_

--Olvidé algo importante.

--_Dime._

--Desactiva el sistema de seguridad primario de la Mansión Hiwatari. Envía en registro y los comandos de cambio a mi laptop.

--_Lo dejarás entrar._

--Es la única forma. Logrará llegar a la ciudad, eso es seguro.

--_Bien, esta noche tendrás la seguridad hogareña más impresionante de Europa en tus manos._

--Así me gusta Cleo... tú si que sabes como me gustan las cosas.

**Fin del inserto. **

**Notas: técnicamente esto es el capítulo 10, aunque parece un "paréntesis" en la historia. No sé porqué lo siento así, a pesar de seguir la historia, los personajes y todo... Bueno. Salió en menos de una hora así que no es muy bueno que digamos, aunque define algunas cosas importantes (a pesar de estar lleno de datos inútiles, de esos que abundan mucho en el fic). Aunque no es mi costumbre, no se sorprendan si en unos días no ven esto... Bueno, eso. **

**Rio. **


	12. Chispazo genial

**Otro odioso disclamer. Bey blade no me pertenece. Nunca, never, jamás.... Si los hago sufrir cuando no son míos... ¿se imaginan si lo fueran? O.o... XD**

* * *

**Estoy Enfermo Kai**

**Capítulo 11**

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos, estaba solo en la cama. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en todo el piso y no parecía vivir nadie más que él en toda la gran mansión.

El sentimiento de soledad le hizo levantarse con rapidez. No le gustaba sentirse el único ser viviente en todo el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Anika?, ¿y Rei?

Sus pantalones arrugados, la camiseta fuera del cinturón y el cabello revuelto. Jamás había salido tan desarmado de su habitación, pero estaba tan ensimismado en la soledad que lo rodeaba que su apariencia era una de las 5000 cosas que en ese preciso momento no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos, mientras estos se estiraban interminables. Parecía un mal sueño, una pesadilla odiosa que quería que terminara.

--¿Porqué tanta prisa primo?

La voz de Anika lo sacó de golpe de su extraño estado de esquizofrenia. Como si el mundo cambiara, los pasillos volvieron a su longitud normal, y los ruidos típicos de la Mansión volvieron a sus oídos: los perros en el jardín, las máquinas de cortar pasto, los pájaros invernales, los silenciosos pasos de invisibles sirvientes.

--Yo.... ¿dónde está Rei?

--En la cocina, como siempre. Está preparando otra tarta. Dice que tiene manjar. ¡Manjar! ¿puedes imaginar lo deliciosa que estará?, Dios, no puedo esperar a comerla. ¿Nos acompañarás a desayunar verdad?, pensamos que te quedarías dormido... después de todo, -le guiñó el ojo- al parecer lo pasaron bien ayer...

--¿A-ayer? –entre la vergüenza y la sorpresa Kai se regañó a sí mismo por saberse sonrojado.

--No te hagas el desentendido conmigo. Tuve que salir para no oírlos. Pero no importa. Me parece genial que Rei se abra contigo.... Aunque sea de forma tan literal...

--¡Anika!

--Lo siento –le sonrió –No aguantaba las ganas de lanzarte alguna broma... Pero bueno, tengo hambre, ¿tú no?

--....Claro...

Los primos caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la cocina a paso regular. Kai miraba el suelo, pensando como encarar a Rei... se suponía que él lo estaba cuidando y resultaba que terminaba haciéndole el amor a pocos días de cobijarlo en su casa... Al menos Anika decía que estaba bien... pero su tono de broma no le agradaba...

--¿Cuándo comenzarás tu terapia con Rei? –preguntó logrando que la melodía tarareada de ella se detuviera abruptamente. La ceja blanca y delicada de la rusa se alzó en obvia ofensa, pero se obligó a calmarse diciéndose que Kai no era tan perceptivo como su Taichi, por lo que era imposible que hubiera visto las sutilezas de su tratamiento de psicología inversa.

--Aunque no lo creas mi querido Kai, ya ha comenzado. Y es tan bueno que ya.... –de inmediato se detuvo, mordiéndose la lengua por la tremenda indiscreción que estuvo a punto de cometer.

--¿Qué ya qué?

--Que ya..... que ya pronto verás los resultados... -le sonrió con algo parecido a la naturalidad. Afortunadamente, si no hubiera sido científica loca, hubiera sido actriz, por lo que Kai no pudo diferenciar la sonrisa sincera de la mentirosa, por lo que solo asintió confiado, sin ver los hilos que lo rodeaban y que guiaban todos sus movimientos. –_Es tan bueno que ya pudiste acostarte con él... ¡¡Casi lo digo!!, tonta Anika, tonta..._

Finalmente el arrivo a la cocina terminó con los pensamientos de ambos Hiwatari. Rei los esperaba en ella, jugando alegremente con la sartén en donde saltaban algunas cosas deliciosas que seguramente probarían en pocos minutos. El lugar estaba lleno de un suave y dulce aroma, que Anika identificó inmediatamente como manjar.

--¡Buenos días! –saludó radiante Rei, sorprendiendo a Kai y logrando respuesta de la mujer. -¿Durmieron bien?

--Claro que si Rei cariño... ¿Y tú?

--_Muy bien, gracias... _-pensó Kai

--Muy bien, gracias.

--Despertaste muy temprano, ¿porqué?

--_Tenía ganas de preparar el desayuno..._

--Tenía ganas de preparar el desayuno...

A Hiwatari le temblaron las piernas... El viejo Rei... el Rei de antes... ese que sonreía, que preparaba siempre una tonelada de desayuno solo para Takao, ese que siempre estaba despierto antes que todos y que le tenía...

--Tu café está listo Kai...

...Una taza de café a primera hora...

--Tierra llamando a Kai –susurró Anika al chino mientras ambos observaban al ruso en estado catatónico.

--¿Estás bien Kai? –un simple asentimiento salió de él, sin quitar sus ojos de la figura morena de su ex compañero de equipo.

--Dale un beso a ver si así reacciona –dijo en son de broma ella, logrando sonrojar a Kon y sacar de su estupor a su primo.

--¡¿Pero qué dices?! –reclamó este último, logrando que ella riera.

--Mejor desayunemos, no sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre...

Rei sonrió con la naturalidad de siempre y con habilidad sirvió tarta, café, leche, hot cakes y huevos revueltos. Kai observaba todo sin cuidar su discreción ni mucho menos. El antiguo Rei estaba frente a él, ese que era fuerte y orgulloso, ese que no se doblegaba... ese que nunca había abierto las puertas de su alma a Bryan...

--¿Qué le pasa a Kai hoy? ¿tú lo sabes Rei?

--...Ni idea...

Anika entrecerró los ojos sin perder de vista a los muchachos... Lo que estaba pasando era demasiado bueno para realidad. Sabía que era una genio, pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. No llevaba ni una semana y Rei ya presentaba signos de volver a lo que era antes, cosa que casi no ocurría entre víctimas de violación con tendencias sado-masoquistas... Ahí había algo extraño... Rei estaba recuperándose de forma sorprendente... o mejor dicho...

--_Está retrocediendo de forma sorprendente... Nada me indica que se haya recuperado... Lo sabes bien Anika, el comportamiento público no es indicador de nada. El vuelco es demasiado fuerte, algo está pasando... _

Disimulando su inquietud, continuó disfrutando de las delicias que Rei había cocinado mientras ellos se levantaban. El cambio del muchacho podía jugar en contra de sus planes, muy en contra.

--_Si se apega tan pronto a Kai, podría nacer el amor y mis teorías se desmoronarían... Rei no permitiría que Bryan pusiera un dedo sobre él, y con un Kai enamorado, los movimientos de ese chico serían nulos... Y eso no puede ser Taichi, no puede ser... Necesito que Kai se de cuenta quién es realmente... que le demuestre a la Abuela que los Hiwatari tomamos todo lo que queremos... Por las buenas si así lo quieren, por las malas si así lo queremos... _

Disculpándose con ambos chicos, Anika se levantó de la mesa y caminó rápidamente hasta su habitación. Debía hacer lo antes posible los arreglos al sistema de seguridad para la mansión para asegurarse de tener la información suficiente... y claro también, para asegurarse que Bryan entraría tal como dijo...

--Pronto... _Más te vale cumplir tu promesa Bryan...no creo que te guste mi manera de cobrarte..._

Resoplando por el revés sufrido, enfocó nuevamente los ojos en su notebook.

--Bien, casi todo está como debería estar... A excepción, claro, de la actitud de Rei con respecto a Kai... _Tal como pensaba, no tardaron en llegar a la cama... pero eso debería haber generado el aburrimiento de Rei...después de todo, como buen masoquista, sin dolor no puede haber... _¿Sin dolor?... ¿Acaso...?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. Las cosas no podían ser tan increíblemente buenas...

--Kai, Kai... -nuevamente la ficha técnica de su primo apareció frente a sus gemas violetas. -¿Cómo pude olvidar esto?

Sujeto: Kai Hiwatari

Patrón: B2

Espectro: Púrpura

Características generales: Estrategia de extrema eficiencia, adaptación veloz, sigilo, liderazgo con rasgos de dominación.

--"Liderazgo con rasgos de dominación" Jaja, no puedo creerlo Kai... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo...?

_Más malo que Bryan, más estratega que Rei... _

--Ocultamiento de emociones, explosión emocional en situación de máxima tensión, sobreproteccionismo hacia sí mismo y hacia lo que considera suyo... Oh Anika... te mereces 10 azotes por olvidar que tu primo es un maldito loco vestido de autista...¡Lo había olvidado todo!, mi gran teoría, los patrones de estos chicos... ¿tan despistada estoy?, parece que los dulces de Rei se me han subido a la cabeza.

Más tranquila, repensó sus planes y se dejó caer sobre su cómoda silla, mirando el techo.

--_Entonces las cosas van bien... Sin embargo no deja de molestarme la actitud de Rei... ¿Acaso la necesidad de placer es mayor que cualquier otra cosa?... si logro reunir datos suficientes sería increíble... _No puedo creer que en una noche, Kai haya hecho más que Bryan en semanas. Es imposible, no importa el semental que sea mi primo, es imposible... Hay algo más, algo más... ¿pero qué?

Sin lograr contestar esa pregunta volvió a su laptop y buscó los archivos de los Bladebreakers. Quizás algo ahí le diera una pista. Rato después imprimió los datos y se dio el descarado lujo de pasearse por toda la mansión leyendo la vida de su primo y el chino sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Cuando por fin tiró los papeles a la basura, segura de recordar lo suficiente, otra teoría llegó a su cabeza. Frente a esto, llamó a sus informantes y esperó casi toda la noche para poder recibir la respuesta. Finalmente Cleo le llamó, indicándole lo que ella sospechaba.

_--Anika, siempre piensas en las cosas más trágicas..._

_--La vida me demuestra Taichi, que son casi siempre las cosas correctas._

--... Lo tengo. Al fin lo tengo.

La Operación Sueños Rotos continuaba adelante. Las preguntas estaban respondidas y los sentimientos claros.

--Entonces todo esto comenzó así...

Y deslizando sus dedos por las teclas, comenzó a escribir.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: Cortito para tanto tiempo, pero viendo que llegué al punto en que al fin mi albina demonio entendió lo que pasaba, creí conveniente cortarlo P **

**¿Se imaginan como empezó todo esto?, pues se me acaba de ocurrir, así que espero aprovechar bien el impulso. **

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Nephra: Me alegra que te guste el fic y que te lo hayas leído de golpe. Bueno, Bryan es el "malo" aquí, y como Anika es la "buena" entonces no puedo evitar los roces... **

**Neko-Jeanne: Jejejeje, Matar a Bryan no es mala idea, pero por ahora no tengo esos planes (aunque sabes bien que pueden cambiar ) ) Por ahora no tengo planeada muerte para él, pero bien podría venir. **

**JeNdOw: Jejeje, No te preocupes, no creo que seas pervertido. Corté el lemon de pura maldad XD. Espero que esto también te guste. **

**Galy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ) me inflas el ego. Este cap quizás es mas corto que los otros, pero abre las puertas a la verdadera trama, al "¿porqué?" que seguramente todos se preguntan, . a ver si les gusta**

**Nakokun: Jeje, al final no lo saqué. Lo releí un par de veces y al final me agradó. Y lo cierto es que si lo escribí en poco más de una hora y sin ver nada de Tarantino XD**

**Kaei Kon: ¿Yo?, ¿una persona interesante? P quizás en lo profundo de mi alma, pero lo que Anika tiene de mí, es un afán obsesivo de controlarlo todo, aunque a ella le resulta siempre (a mí a veces).**

**Bien, muchachos y muchachas todas, ¡nos vemos en la próxima! Gracias por leer y escribirme**

**Rio**


	13. Fábula

**Disclamer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen para salud mental de todos ellos. **

**Bryan Boris.**

**Hel en la mitología nórdica es la hija menor de Loki el dios embustero, y ostenta el cargo de reina del infierno. Para los que hayan visto Metantei Loki Ragnarok, quizás la calma de Hel se les haga conocida. **

**Shinigami, para quien no lo sepa, son los dioses de la muerte de la mitología japonesa. Se encargan de almas perdidas o de monstruos que eviten que las almas tengan paz. **

**

* * *

**

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

**Capítulo 12. **

"_Hubo una vez un Dios de la muerte que bajó a la Tierra en su día libre. Estaba aburrido y cansado de la ineptitud de los espíritus menores, que solo le causaban problemas. _

_Ya en la Tierra, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la Reina del Infierno paseando tranquilaentre los mortales . Entonces, juntos y conversando amenamente, caminaron por el mundo, observando a los incomprensibles seres humanos. _

_--Hel, Reina del Infierno, tu que has vivido más que yo, dime lo más extraño que has visto de los humanos –pidió el Shinigami. _

_--Todo en los humanos es extraño. Aman y odian con la intensidad del Fuego infernal y con la fugacidad del Viento. Destruyen lo que debe ser protegido y proteger lo detestable. _

_--¿No debería eso agradarte Hel? –interrumpió el Dios_

_--De cierta forma debería, pero no lo hace, mi buen Shinigami. Los seres humanos son criaturas capaces de traicionar a sus propios dioses. Jamás confíes en ellos. _

_--¿Y lo más extraño?_

_--…Lo más extraño –comenzó a pensar la Reina –Pues te contaré una historia que demuestra lo incomprensible que son los sentimientos volubles de los hombres… Hubo una vez un Tigre blanco y hermoso, rey de todos los tigres del mundo, que amaba en silencio y con pasión al rey de todas las aves, el Fénix. Sin embargo, tal como indica lo Divino, el Fénix estaba unido en corazón y alma al Dragón, Regente de las Aguas y la fortuna. Gracioso es, mi querido Shinigami, pensar que el Dragón no solo amaba al Fénix que gobernaba junto a él el cielo, sino también a la anciana Tortuga que dominaba los Bosques. Y sabido es que el Agua y el Fuego no pueden estar juntos, aunque los dioses lo quieran. El Dragón escogió a la Tortuga, y el Fénix guardó silencio, observando al hermoso Tigre, sin demostrar lo que su apasionado corazón comenzaba a sentir. _

_Desolado y triste, decidido a olvidar, el Tigre abandonó las Montañas que Llegaban al Cielo y volvió a los territorios en los que había nacido, encontrando una extraña criatura que arrulló sus lastimeros maullidos. Esta criatura no era humana ni ave, pero era humana y ave a la vez… El Tigre confió en esta criatura que le abrió los brazos, y no se dio cuenta cuando él le colocó cadenas en las patas y grilletes en su portentoso cuello. Cuando quiso negarse, su corazón estaba rendido y escondido, y las cadenas le parecieron seguras y buenas. Entonces se dejó latigar y exhibir como un objeto, porque creía que estaba a salvo de aquél cruel sentimiento que lo había doblegado. Poco a poco perdió la voluntad. El día que la Criatura lo liberó, él no se movió, y lo poco que caminó, fue desandado rápidamente. Estaba preso de sus propias cadenas, y supo que nadie podría liberarlo. _

_Los Espíritus comentaban que el Tigre se había marchado y le llamaban a través del Viento, intentando encontrarlo, resultando infructuosos todos sus esfuerzos. El Fénix decidió volar hacia las montañas entonces, seguro ya de lo que sentía y de lo que debía ocurrir. El Tigre y Él debían unirse, y nada lo detendría en ese cometido. Lamentablemente, el blanco Rey de los Felinos ya estaba preso, y el Fénix solo pudo apartarlo de las montañas en un momento en que la Criatura no estaba y lo llevó a su nido, colocando grandes montañas alrededor para proteger a su amado Tigre, el cual maullaba de manera triste y dolida, como llamando, como agradeciendo, como desolada y como tranquila. _

_Y la Criatura los rondaba, y el Fénix lo sabía, aunque dudaba que una cosa que era y no era se atreviera a desafiarle."_

Anika terminó de escribir y rió con fuertes carcajadas al ver el texto. Su manía de escribir importantes cosas en código no se había esfumado. La costumbre de comunicarse así con Taichi era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

--Bien, ¿qué tal si lo decimos tal como es Tai?

Y nuevamente comenzó a teclear. Claro que esta vez, sus ojos se volvieron helados y cortantes, sin esa chispa de travesura que solía rondarlos. Su rostro se volvió serio y sus manos se movieron ligeras sobre el teclado, como un soplo de viento.

"_Luego de los campeonatos nacionales correspondientes al año en curso, el sujeto de observación, en adelante llamado Kon Rei, expresaba sentimientos de amor por el sujeto de prueba, en adelante llamado Hiwatari Kai, el cual se sentía confundido por los sentimientos que lo inundaban hacia sus compañeros. Esta confusión generó un cegamiento acerca de los sentimientos de Kon, ocasionando lo que este consideró, un rechazo. Preso del desconsuelo, Rei Kon buscó olvidar, encontrando una noche de pasión con el agente provocador, en adelante llamado Kutznekov Boris. Luego de aquella 'única vez', las cosas siguieron su curso normal. _

_Rei Kon no olvidó a Kai Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari no aclaró sus sentimientos, pero supo que Max Mizuhara y Takao Kinomiya le generaban nada más que amistad. Boris Kutznekov no olvidó a Rei Kon. _

_La situación antes descrita generó el siguiente escenario: Rei Kon comenzó a superar sus sentimientos hacia Kai Hiwatari, mientras este solo empezaba a reconocer el amor que sentía hacia él. _

_Kutznekov en cambio, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, y al ver que Rei Kon no mostraba interés en él, optó por la vía de la fuerza, descubriendo que Kon tenía una tendencia sadomasoquista no expuesta que surgió con una intensidad inusitada, quizás, provocada por la decepción antes conseguida. _

_En un plazo de 15 días, la tendencia de Rei Kon se afianzó y estableció como sadomasoquismo crónico de tratamiento clínico. Kai Hiwatari desconfió del nuevo comportamiento y acudió a investigar. En un atisbo de lucidez, Rei Kon buscó ayuda en Kai Hiwatari, el cual no dudó en entregársela. _

_Conclusiones:"_

--¿Conclusiones? –una risa helada y cínica salió de sus labios pintados mientras estudiaba el texto. –Las más escalofriantes del mundo…

Su teléfono móvil sonó y con un movimiento ausente y mecánico, Anika cambió de mano su cigarro y contestó.

--_Anika…_

--Cleo… -la voz de su mano derecha la hizo poner atención, mientras apartaba los ojos de la pantalla de su laptop. -¿Qué ocurre?

--_¿Cómo que qué ocurre?, ¿no lo notaste?_

--¿Notar qué Cleo?

--¿_Son las 3.30 de la madrugada y no te das cuenta del alboroto que hay en tu propia mansión?_

La comunicación se cortó en ese instante. Cleo era la única persona sobre la tierra capaz de cortarle el teléfono y seguir viva para contarlo.

--¿Acaso… pasa algo?

Rápidamente dejó de lado el teléfono y salió al pasillo. Un estruendo lejano se escuchaba. Un sonido ajeno al que reinaba en la mansión a las 3.30 de la madrugada. Sin colocarse zapatos ni preocuparse de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, corrió hacia las escaleras que daban al gran salón, de donde provenía el sonido.

Al llegar al hall de casona, se sorprendió de ver a los guardias y sirvientes en aquel lugar reunidos. Las puertas estaban abiertas y se veía gran desorden en algunos puntos. Con una opresión en el pecho volvió a su habitación y se vistió adecuadamente para ir nuevamente al salón.

--¡¿Dónde está Kai?! –preguntó rápidamente.

--Salió corriendo tras un joven Anika-sama –respondió una muchacha de postura humilde –Cogió una moto que estaba estacionada y se fue en ella hace varias horas…

¿Horas?, ¿cómo había estado tan distraída?

--Iré a buscarlo…

Sin embargo en ese momento el sonido de la motocicleta irrumpió en la entrada, cortando todo intento. Los sirvientes y guardias fueron rápidamente a ver si su amo estaba bien, pero él los despachó con gritos y manotazos. Anika caminó con más calma cuando todos se fueron y observó como Kai temblaba de pies a cabeza.

--Entremos Kai… -pero no obtuvo respuesta –Kai, hace mucho frío, debemos entrar. –en ese momento Hiwatari cayó de rodillas con un grito de rabia, dejando las lágrimas caer por su rostro –Kai… -dijo con fingida preocupación, arrodillándose junto a él y abrazándolo, permitiendo que su pequeño y adorable primo desahogara algo de la congoja que sentía contra su pecho.

Aunque de sus labios no salió una palabra más, su mente no dejó de trabajar. Cleo tenía razón, lo que acababa de ocurrir era importante. Suerte que su ausencia no había generado imprevistos mayores.

La fase dos estaba en pleno desarrollo y el punto más importante acababa de ejecutarse a la perfección. Ahora había que comenzar a demostrar quien era Kai Hiwatari.

El muchacho de ojos rojos no paraba de llorar. _Todo sea por la ciencia_ se dijo Anika antes de terminar de reprimir todo sentimiento que la hubiera llevado a arrepentirse de lo que acababa de hacer… del escenario que acababa de preparar…

--_Excelente trabajo Boris… _-pensó antes de entrar junto a Kai a la mansión. –_Realmente excelente trabajo…_

**Continuará… **

**Notas: Okok, lo que pasó aquí no es muy importante, excepto por las últimas líneas :) Veamos que sigue pasando. Sorry por la tardanza. **

**Reviews:**

**Riou Jendow: Oo P me encantó tu review…. Me elevó el ego hasta el infinito n.n me halagas y te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que este cap no desentone mucho (aunque creo que lo hace ¬¬). **

**Kaei Kon: Jeje, lamentablemente la inspiración no me visita con frecuencia. Aquí otro poco más de angustia. **

**Kokoro-kaasan: No me agrada mucho como quedó redactado el capítulo, aunque tiene todo lo que la idea central posee. No me satisface, pero si espero a rehacerlo no lo subiré nunca. Sabes que no soy de las que reescribe lo que ya hizo. De todas formas me alegra mucho que leas mi fic )**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Rio**


	14. Locura

**Disclamer: BeyBlade ni sus secuelas (mucho menos sus personajes) me pertenecen. Si así fuera… sería un shota.**

**Estoy Enfermo Kai**

**Capítulo 13**

Y el Fénix, preso de furia y de odio, destruyó las montañas que él mismo había creado y rasgó las hermosas plumas de sus altivas alas y cola ardiente. Sus garras arrancaron tanta roca y madera milenaria, que terminaron sangrantes y en jirones. Así, sin alas con las cuales volar y sin patas sobre las que caminar, al Rey de las Aves no le quedó más que llorar sus lágrimas de fuego sobre la tierra, tirado como si de un muerto se tratara. Cada gota perforaba la tierra y la mataba, pues el llanto estaba lleno de odio y de pena. ¿Dónde estaba el Tigre¿dónde estaba el Tigre?...

Dio un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre su confortable sillón. Su mirada violeta se clavó en el techo alto de la habitación, imaginando los siguientes pasos a seguir, analizando cada uno de los datos, midiendo sus propias acciones.

Boris había entrado a la Mansión de alguna _misteriosa_ manera y se había llevado a Rei con tal maestría que Kai, en una moto de carrera y armado con los mejores sistemas de búsqueda, fue incapaz de encontrarlo. Ciertamente el chico era bueno. La teoría del Prototipo de Conducta era todo un éxito.

Cleo la había llamado hacía media hora, indicando la posición del ruso. Dentro del informe también iba el estado de Kon, pero Anika prefirió no escucharlo. Saber como estaba ese primor de chino podía desencadenar alguna reacción sentimentalista de la que se arrepentiría después.

Tres días…

Tres días ya habían pasado. Kai había buscado en todos los sitios posibles, enlazando a todos sus contactos, pagando a quien quisiera aceptar su dinero para dar caza al ruso desgraciado… Pero nada había logrado. Preso de la frustración, había destruido toda su habitación, parte de la sala, la había habitación de Rei (que nunca había usado por estar en la suya), la cocina y luego se había destrozado los puños golpeando las gárgolas que adornaban el techo, en donde Kon solía pasar largas horas observando el cielo. No podía apoyar los nudillos en una mesa, al menos, por dos meses y medio.

Su pobre primo estaba en un estado lamentable. Demacrado sería la palabra correcta. Sin embargo, era un demacrado lleno de odio, y eso la preocupaba y la alegraba. Le preocupaba porque al tener a Rei de vuelta, su ansiedad podía llevarlo a ser más violento de lo que ya era, pudiendo provocar algún "lamentable accidente" que podría acabar con la vida del neko. Por otro lado, la alegraba, porque demostraba que tarde o temprano, el bicolor decidiría que Rei le pertenecía y mataría a Boris, dando resultados afirmativos a su teoría de "Solo tomar y disfrutar". Sin embargo, aún podían pasar demasiadas cosas… como que Rei no saliera vivo de su encuentro con el ruso.

Eso ciertamente sería un problema… - Quizás ya era tiempo de intervenir. –¿Cleo? –dijo al teléfono –Saquen al ruso de la casa… Kai va hacia allá.

Luego de colgar caminó hacia la habitación de su primo, pensando en las posibles reacciones del muchacho. Obviamente no iría en la limusina, así que avisaría antes de entrar que tuvieran la camioneta negra lista. Quizás ni siquiera quiera comer algo, así que ordenaría que pusieran algún tipo de colación en el vehículo, para que Kai comiera cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran. También metería una muda de ropa de su primo, que seguramente no se había dado un baño con toda la tensión.

Kai –dijo al entrar a la pieza, con todas las órdenes ya dadas –Uno de mis contactos me llamó, hay pistas de un posible paradero.

* * *

Mirando a Kai abrazar a Rei con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y disculpas a flor de labios, observando su cuerpo tembloroso y su voz entrecortada al no poder saber el estado real del neko, viendo sus manos aterradas aferrarse a aquel cuerpo moreno y lastimado, Anika podía decir que aún era capaz de sentir lástima. Pocas cosas la impactaban a esas alturas de su vida, pero la escena de su primo y el adorable gato en aquella pocilga en donde Boris lo había escondido ciertamente removió algo en su alma (que todavía la tenía, contrario a lo que pensaba), haciéndola sentir culpable de haber permitido el acceso del ruso a la Mansión Hiwatari.

_-Qué estupideces piensas Anika…_ -se reprendió, saliendo de la casa. –_Lo importante no es sentir, es saber. Kai es el medio de librarte de todo… de saber que tienes la razón…Rei es el instrumento… Boris es el ejecutor… Solo tres chicos de los tantos que viven en el mundo… _

El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de su ensimismamiento, obligándola a volver a la realidad.

Cleo…

_-Años han pasado desde que te vi con esa mirada de culpa. _

Lo siento…

_¿Ahora te disculpas¡por Dios reacciona!_

…Es casi inevitable Cleo… el muchacho es demasiado adorable como para no sentir pena.

_-Entonces dale fuerte al "casi" porque no puedes darte el lujo de sentir en este proyecto. Recuerda que nuestra obra maestra está esperando que regreses para ser terminada. Y por lo que más quieras no me des las gracias que te declararé clínicamente loca y te encerraré en un sanatorio, robándote el crédito del proyecto, quedándome con los millones que ganaríamos y acabando definitivamente con los resquicios de BioVolt y con la empresa de tu abuela. _

…De acuerdo. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

_-Aquí todo bien. Los prototipos están estables, pero aburridos. Quieren que la medicación continúe. Ya casi habríamos terminado de no ser por esta interrupción._

¿Y qué me dices del análisis de datos?

_-Ciertamente ha habido sorpresas, pero nada del otro mundo. La mente humana es realmente extraña._

Entonces nuestra hipótesis es cierta.

_-Completamente válida. Es posible a un 200, a pesar de todo, sus personalidades son compatibles. Tu primo tendrá que hacer las cosas bien si quiere ganar._

…Estamos en la fase final Cleo… Recaba tantos datos como puedas. Mantén a los prototipos entretenidos, no sé como, pero hazlo.

_-Tenemos un par de aldeas perdidas que nadie notará que desaparecieron de un día para otro, no te preocupes por eso._

Excelente. ¿Y Boris?

_-Tranquilamente durmiendo. _

Bien. Yo volveré con Kai, seguramente necesitará un buen médico para Rei.

_-Aprovecha de sacarle muestras de sangre para usarlas para el proyecto. Un clon potenciado de ese chico sería un perfecto asesino. _

Que idea mas corriente Cleo, me extraña…

_-Pero sabes que es buena idea._

…Te enviaré los datos mañana mismo.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, Anika echó de menos alguna palabra de aliento. "No piensas más en eso", "tranquila, todo estará bien", frases tan típicas de Taichi. No importaba si estaban experimentando con humanos vivos o si se lamentaban por un castigo. Siempre una frase tierna que la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo… "No le des importancia… lo que hagamos siempre estará bien"

Siempre estará bien.

Cleo no era de las personas que le darían una palabra de aliento. Eso jamás. Antes ella renunciaría a su vida de científica loca y se dedicaría a hacer caridad.

Un suspiro dio por finalizada su sesión de sentimentalismo. Ahora podría pasar otro par de años sin sentir culpa por nada ni por nadie.

A trabajar. –se dijo animada.

* * *

-Debes descansar Kai.

Estoy bien.

Vete a dormir.

Estoy bien.

"Estoy bien", "estoy bien" había sido la necia respuesta que había recibido durante todo el día.

No lograrás nada quedándote ahí Kai. –le dijo duramente –No quiero otro enfermo. Me basta con un solo moribundo. –la ofendida mirada rojiza la hizo morderse la lengua de inmediato.

�¿Cómo puedes hablar así!

¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No creo en eso del poder de la oración ni mucho menos. Tú también estás herido. Te preocupaste de dejarte convertido en un trapo durante estos tres días. Te ordené reposo y no lo hiciste con la excusa de buscar a Rei. Ahora Rei está aquí, así que vuelvo a ordenarte reposo absoluto. Y mientras más tardes, más dura será tu recuperación.

El muchacho maldijo entre dientes las palabras de su prima, y se dio licencia para lanzar un par de insultos y garabatos mientras se alejaba con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza, que volvían a sangrar.

Cuidado con esos puños –le dijo antes que cruzara la puerta.

¡Ya cállate! –y el portazo como cereza de la torta de furia en la que estaba convertido su adorable primo.

Luego de mirar por algunos segundos la puerta y reacomodar sus lentes sobre su nariz, Anika volvió los ojos a Rei. El muchacho estaba crítico, pero en mejor estado del que había creído. Al parecer Boris había sido benévolo con él…

_-O quizás Rei accedió tan fácilmente que Boris no tuvo que ser más rudo que de costumbre…_

La mayor cantidad de heridas estaban producidas por golpes, lo que demostraba que Boris sentía a Kon como algo de su propiedad y simplemente lo había castigado por no volver antes. Un sentimiento muy similar al que ella buscaba generar en su primo.

_¿Habrá accedido o solo no habrá reaccionado?_ –meditando esa pregunta se dedicó a examinarlo con calma. No había huellas de forcejeo, ni de amarras, ni de algún tipo de atadura que hubiera doblegado a Rei durante su tiempo de "secuestro". –_Mala noticia esta que me das Rei… mala para ti, claro está. Para mi es un acierto. Cuando Kai lo sepa se volverá loco de furia. _–tiernamente acomodó los almohadones y acarició la frente vendada del chico. –Y por eso mismo lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que sea momento.

Con un movimiento soberbio acomodó su blanca melena y sonrió. Estaba tan cerca del final que casi podía sentir bajo sus manos las teclas de sus supercomputadores en el laboratorio que tenía junto a Cleo. El olor a químico, a sangre, los compresores de aire, los ventiladores, los rotores, las máquinas de experimentación, todo volvía como una sola gran sensación. Y sus adorados prototipos, por supuesto, sus obras maestras. ¿Alguien creía que los Demolition Boys eran una maravilla¡ja, que esperaran un poco más y verían la perfección con forma humana.

Todo será perfecto –se dijo ilusionada, y canturreando una canción en inglés, se alejó hasta su habitación, asegurándose, antes de dar un sedante a Kai y Rei. No quería interrupciones esa noche. Ni siquiera las palabras de su pequeño primo alterarían su apacible sueño…

_-Muchas gracias Anika… si no hubiera sido por ti… me hubiera vuelto loco… _

Entonces ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

Eso significa Kai que estoy equivocada al ayudarte… Loco es como te quiero…

**Continuará… **

**Notas: Tadaimaaaa. Lamento la tardanza, les doy mis explicaciones. Lo que pasa es que mi pc murió hace casi 3 semanas y en todo ese tiempo solo he tenido un computador en mis dedos dos veces. Ambas, sin los capítulos de mis fics, que estaban en los discos duros (que afortunadamente sobrevivieron). Ahora acabé con este y veré si puedo hacer un pequeño inserto de navidad para aliviar un poco la trama . **

**Por la misma razón de antes no podré responder los reviews, pero todos saben que los agradezco de todo corazón. **

**A todo esto… no recuerdo si fue aquí o en Huellas, pero Nakokun me había preguntado por el dulce de leche. Nako-san, no te preocupes, solo se me pasó el detalle del dulce de leche no es que sea una ofensa ni nada . **

**Nos vemos pronto (ojala porque ahora me pongo a trabajar fuera de mi ciudad).**

**Felices fiestas a todos**

**Rio. **

**Notas: 13 de febrero. Mi tarro al fin vive. No hubo inserto de navidad. Sigamos con la historia. **


	15. Nieblas de la mente

**Disclamer: BeyBlade ni sus secuelas (mucho menos sus personajes) me pertenecen. Si así fuera… sería un shota.**

**Borcloff es Boris**

**Estoy enfermo Kai.**

**Capítulo 14.**

Silencio. Arrollador y devastador silencio. Una mudez de sonidos y ruidos que abrigaba el alma, asfixiándola y hundiéndola en una soledad que asomaba los ojos como un niño travieso luego de los actos. Silencio total en la enorme mansión.

Había dormido bien. Demasiado bien. Hacía meses que no dormía de manera tan pesada como aquella noche que acababa de terminar. Era extraño… no era común que durmiera tanto.

Un sabor extraño le llenaba la boca. Sabor a medicamento. Una sensación amarga al final de la garganta que persistía a pesar de todo. Y esa pesadez… tanto tiempo sin sentirse tan torpe… Desde los años de la Abadía, cuando Borcloff lo sedaba para mantenerlo quieto…

Algo en su cabeza no cuadraba, pero no sabía que era. Sabía que algo le amenazaba… que algo acechaba y que estaba más cerca de lo que creía… Sus instintos nunca fallaban, pero estaban tan entumecidos en perfume de mujer que no lograba pensar con claridad… No volvería a dejar que Annika _ordenara_ su dormitorio… Para eso estaban los empleados… si es que todavía estaban en la gran casona…

Tomando su cabeza entre ambas manos, se mantuvo quieto durante algunos segundos, esperando poder moverse con soltura. Esos síntomas eran exactamente, pero exactamente los mismos que sentía en la Abadía… pero no recordaba haber tomado ningún medicamento o pastilla.

Toc toc.

"¿Despertaste bello durmiente?"

El suave tono de Annika lo sacó de su ensoñación, haciéndolo sonreír.

"Si…"

"¿Quieres comer?"

"¿Cómo está Rei?"

"Duerme. Sus heridas no son graves, se repondrá pronto"

Nuevamente sonrió. Si Annika lo decía, debía ser cierto.

"Gracias de nuevo"

"No agradezcas" le dijo con una sonrisa "_Si… no agradezcas…_"Iré de compras Kai, necesito ropa nueva. Volveré después del mediodía, para almorzar contigo"

"Cuidate"

"Igual"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Te noto preocupada ¿qué ocurre?_"

"Solo pienso en si Rei se dejó llevar o si Boris fue más amable"

"_La primera es más probable. No, espera. No es más probable… es OBVIA_"

"Ya lo sé…"

"_Entonces no digas tonterías Annika por favor. Me preocupas más tú que toda esa manga de chicos hormonados que no saben lo que quieren… ¡Tienes la verdad en las manos y la solución en la mente y aún no la pones en práctica¿Qué ocurre, quiero que vuelvas de una vez… _"

"Hasta que me echas de menos…"

"_Al menos yo lo hago. Yo no te importo. Solo tu primo psicópata y su puto enamorado te interesan ahora_"

"Sabes que eso no es verdad Cleo… Yo también quiero irme. Sabes que si hago las cosas muy rápido mi Abuela se dará cuenta. Tiene gente siguiéndome y algunos sistemas de la Mansión intervenidos."

"_Ella sabe lo que tu quieres que sepa_"

"Eso es porque soy superior a ella. Quiero que la humillación sea total Cleo, que le de un paro cardíaco y yo pasar a la cabeza de su empresa y de la familia Hiwatari"

"_Odio esperar. Los prototipos están más que aburridos. Ya me han matado a siete ayudantes._"

"Entonces contrata siete más."

"_Es fácil para ti decirlo._"

"Es fácil para ti crearlos"

"_Esta conversación no nos está llevando a ningún lado. Te exijo que termines la operación Sueños Rotos en menos de quince días o pasaré sola a la segunda fase de nuestro experimento_"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"_Claro que puedo. Tu misma me diste las facultades ¿lo olvidaste? Me diste las contraseñas y patrones_"

"¡Te digo que no puedes!"

"_Tienes los elementos necesarios para terminar con todo¿o vas a decirme que con el tiempo que llevas con esos chicos aun no tienes la facultad de acabar con tu operación?_"

Annika apretó los dientes con rabia.

"¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi capacidad!"

"_Entonces te espero este fin de semana Annika. Ni un día más._"

"Acabas de decir que me daban quince días"

"_Pues cambié de opinión._"

El teléfono se estrelló contra la calle rompiéndose en decenas de trozos. Luego de algunos minutos mas de rabieta, Annika gruñó algo extraño y miró el entorno que pasaba, rememorando su extinto móvil.

"Nota mental, celular nuevo."

Ya llevaba dos horas paseando y no había comprado nada. Todo le parecía de mal gusto y confección horrorosa. Extrañaba las elegantes boutiques parisinas y el refinamiento de Berlín y Moscú.

"Cleo tiene razón, debo volver pronto."

Poco antes del mediodía se sentó en una cafetería y pidió un cortado con crema y una porción de torta de mil hojas. Antes que su pedido llegara (demasiado tarde, según su gusto) compró el diario y miró la portada.

Culto Satánico en Los Alpes Suizos conmueve a la comunidad. 16 cuerpos fueron encontrados en las inmediaciones…+

"¿Culto satánico?... que mal gusto Cleo… pensé que al menos esconderías las sobras del picnic de los prototipos…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aprovechando el silencio de la mansión y su incomprensible molestia general, Kai aprovechó para escabullirse a la habitación de Rei y mirarlo. El chino dormía con pesadez envuelto en numerosas tapas, con el cabello revuelto por todos lados. Parecía tranquilo. Parecía descansado. Y a Kai eso le agradaba.

"Ya estás en casa de nuevo Rei…" murmuró apartando algunos mechones que dificultaban la vista. "Nunca más te alejarás de mí…"

Lentamente, para no despertarlo, se ubicó junto a él y le acunó. Ansiosamente aspiró el suave aroma de su cabello, mezclado con la fragancia a manzanas que reinaba en la habitación… era similar a la que había en su propia pieza, pero eso no le importaba mucho. Prefería pensar en ese peculiar olor que tenía Kon. Era como si ambos olieran igual, y eso le causaba una sensación de unión indestructible. Una vez más aspiró con fuerza, y notó que en el fondo de todas las esencias, estaba ese aroma desagradable a Abadía… ese aroma que impregnaba a Boris… El maldito ruso había intentado borrar sus huellas del cuerpo del moreno y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás. Rei era suyo y solo suyo, y nadie pondría sus manos, su olor, ni siquiera sus intenciones sobre él sin que Kai Hiwatari lo permitiera… y eso nunca iba a pasar.

"Nunca te alejarán de mi de nuevo… "

**Continuará… **

**Notas: Miles de años en este short cap. Pero ya salió. Quise quedar en este punto por algunas cosillas que haré con los capítulos siguientes. Ya no diré que intentaré que los capítulos salgan más rápido porque lo cierto es que estos últimos tres meses no he tenido cabeza para fics. De todas maneras haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias a los reviews y la paciencia que me han tenido. Rio. **


	16. Recordando

**Disclamer: BeyBlade ni sus secuelas (mucho menos sus personajes) me pertenecen. Si así fuera… sería un shota.**

**Estoy enfermo Kai.**

**Capítulo 15.**

Almorzaba sola. A pesar que había vuelto a la Mansión a la hora programada y que había recordado a su primo el compromiso de comer juntos, estaba sola en la agradable mesita de la cocina. No era que le molestara, en lo absoluto, sino que le llamaba la atención. Al parecer el instinto posesivo de Kai florecía. Eso era bueno. Muy bueno. Cleo lo llamaría _un avance programado_ y a pesar del llamado factor "imprevisible personalidad de Kai" (que era algo que había preocupado a Annika desde el primer día), todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Eso le daba dos opciones: o algo estaba saliendo mal, o ella era demasiado buena. Obviamente, la segunda era la correcta.

"Nada puede salir mal."

Con calma revisó su inseparable laptop y leyó por enésima vez en programa de la operación Sueños Rotos. Todas las fases se habían completado con cierto rigor, sin grandes atrasos, permitiendo pensar y calcular cada paso con un mínimo de error. Todos estaban comportándose tal como los patrones de personalidad lo indicaban.

"Un verdadero genio Taichi… solo a ti podía ocurrírsete morir."

Morir, que idea más absurda. Perder la posibilidad de conocer todo en el mundo, de controlar todo el conocimiento, y por ende, controlar el mundo.

"Una idea sencillamente encantadora."

¿Quién podía resistirse a la oportunidad de controlar el conocimiento, que era la fuente del poder? Aunque a ella no le interesaba el poder como tal. Eso venía implícito. El que sabía, mandaba, y punto. Ni siquiera el dinero podía compararse con todo lo que ella podía hacer con su saber.

"A mí me pagan, a mí me buscan, a mí me dan lo que quiero… y piensan que ellos controlan… "

Simplemente podía hacer lo que quisiera, y estaba demostrándolo controlando la vida de su primo y su gato a su antojo. ¿Quién podía detenerla? Nadie. Obviamente nadie. Ni siquiera Cleo.

Sola en medio de la cocina, sus ojos violetas viajaban por la pantalla con cierto desinterés. Conocía de memoria cada una de esas palabras, los pasos a seguir, las posibles desviaciones, las conductas, los arreglos, los planes de emergencia, todo estaba planeado cuidadosamente. Era tan bueno que incluso le aburría un poco.

Entonces su nuevo celular sonó, cosa que no le sorprendió. Ya se estaba preguntando cuando llamaría.

"Abuela… "

"_Te quiero en mi Mansión mañana en la mañana._"

"Claro"

Fin de la conversación. No tenían nada más que quisiera o debiera decirse.

Anastasia y Annika eran dos bestias enfrentándose en una guerra de poder y astucia. Ambas se debatían a muerte en un duelo en donde el premio mayor era la familia completa. La ganadora sería la cabeza, la dueña de todo, la indiscutida jefa. A Anastasia le interesaba mantener a los pocos que quedaban fuera de las manos de su maníaca nieta, y a Annika solo le interesaba usurpar todo aquello que le importaba a su aburrida abuela, a esa que le separó de Taichi con sus dichos, con sus acusaciones: que el incesto, que la raza, que los demás, que las familias acomodadas y toda esa basura.

"Igual me acosté con él"

Taichi nunca había puesto esos problemas, pero él quería demasiado a su abuela. Le había sorprendido como había defendido a su madre de Voltaire. Le había marcado a fuego, y eso Annika no podía soportarlo. Esa vieja era casi tan importante como ella en la vida del genio de ojos escarlatas… quien sabe si incluso más. Pero en ese momento esas cosas no importaban. Solo debía terminar pronto para poder irse y realizar su sueño… revivirlo, traerlo de nuevo, devolverle a su reino… Con movimientos delicados tocó el pequeño colgante que llevaba al cuello y que nadie reparaba. Era un frasco de titanio reforzado, una aleación especialmente resistente a la presión, el fuego y el hielo. En su interior llevaba su más preciado tesoro… un microprocesador con la copia del ADN de su amado Taichi. No necesitaba más. Una vez que los prototipos fueran completados, la creación de cuerpos humanos no sería más un problema. Simplemente debía pensar como sería él con esa edad y listo. Era tan fácil…

"Y pensar que aún no puedo hacerlo… "

Sin saber como, se cansó de pensar tanto y decidió dormir. Tan cansada estaba que no le importaron los ruidos que venían de la pieza de Rei, ni el insistente olor a manzanas que estaba en toda la mansión. Después de todo, las cosas iban bien, tan increíblemente bien… que quizás hasta Cleo caería en su trampa…

"No pasarás a la segunda fase sin mí querida Cleo… Nunca"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Madame…"

"¿Tú qué piensan Neville?" preguntó la mujer, recibiendo la delicada taza de té que el anciano le servía con inmejorable pulso.

"¿Sobre qué Madame?"

"Sobre mi decisión de pedir a Annika que ayudara a Kai."

El mayordomo dejó con presteza la tetera de porcelana y meditó sus palabras por algunos segundos. No era común que su señora pidiera opiniones sobre sus decisiones.

"Madmoiselle Annika estima también al joven Kai. No creo que vaya en su naturaleza hacerle un daño. Después de todo, es el único recuerdo que queda del joven Taichi…" la anciana se crispó en su asiento "…e incluso la señorita aceptó la orden de _Intocable_ que fue dictada por el consejo de la familia después de la muerte del joven Taichi"

Anastasia pensó en esa famosa orden, recordando cada momento y cada detalle. El consejo Hiwatari se reunía cada vez que nacía o moría un miembro de la familia. Cuando el caso era un nacimiento, se disponía del método de crianza, los encargados de la misma, el lugar de crecimiento y el objetivo de su vida. Si el caso era un deceso, pues se discutía _qué hacer_ con los familiares directos. A los cónyugues, si eran proclives a la familia, se les permitía mantener el apellido y algunos beneficios. Si no lo eran, simplemente eran borrados del clan. A los hijos casi nunca los criaban los padres, por lo que estos no eran problema. Simplemente se les informaba del suceso y se les otorgaba autorización para hacer un duelo de dos días. Los casos variaban si era un hijo quien moría, ya que se disponía de la vida del causante (en caso de haberlo), y se le ordenaba a los padres _reponer_ la pérdida inmediatamente.

En aquél instante, sentada en un pomposo sillón Luis XV, con una delicada taza de porcelana francesa del siglo XVII en las manos, todo eso le pareció horrible. Todas y cada una de las decisiones del Consejo habían llevado poco a poco a los Hiwatari a ser el clan de locos, obsesivos, compulsivos que el mundo conocía. Claro que eran los locosobsesivoscompulsivos más ricos, inteligentes y apetecidos del planeta, pero nada ni nadie les quitaba el estigma del apellido. Alejados de la alta sociedad por la misma alta sociedad, poco a poco habían degenerado a unas cuantas ramas que apenas y podían mantener el orden en el actual sistema de mundo globalizado.

La última vez que el Consejo se había reunido, había sido con el motivo de disponer de los culpables de la muerte prematura de la esperanza de la familia, Taichi, un genio sin precedentes, aquel que estaba destinado a llevarlos a la cima del mundo. 17 personas fueron torturadas y ejecutas, pero todos sabían que él había decidido suicidarse. Nadie sabía el porqué, solo sabían que de un día para otro su increíble mente le dijo que su próxima experimento era el morir. Como todos los demás, fue un rotundo éxito. Atrás quedaba la familia herida en su orgullo. Atrás quedaron los abuelos esperanzados. Atrás quedó la prima que lo amaba, aquella con quien tenía su romance prohibido.

_Yo soy mejor que Annika, Abuela…_ Le había dicho un día. _Y eso es un problema considerando su potencial._

Annika misma era la décimo octava persona que iba a ser ejecutada, pero solo fue torturada durante siete días en la Abadía, cosa que solo sirvió para volverla más loca y sádica de lo que ya era.

_Es una buena chica Abuela, solo tienes que ver las cosas como ella las ve._

¿Pero como se veía las cosas desde el punto de vista de esa mujer¿Cómo entender a alguien que es capaz de destrozar personas vivas para comprobar la resistencia del cuerpo humano¿Cómo entender a alguien que le da más importancia a un cachorro herido que a un hombre encerrado en una burbuja llena de químicos?. Taichi era el mejor. Amaba a la familia, amaba su misión. Solo esa molesta mocosa se había interpuesto. Nada le quitaría a Anastasia la idea que Annika era la causante de la muerte de su primer nieto favorito…

Pero el tema ahora era Kai, el hermano pequeño, el que tenía fuerza en vez de inteligencia, estrategia en vez de paciencia. Ese que todos creyeron que moriría en manos de su loca prima.

**Intocable**. Esa era la sentencia que el Consejo había dado. **Intocable**. Y eso regía de rey a paje. Voltaire conocía muy bien esa orden y la había respetado plenamente. Kai no sufría de nada más que unos malos sueños y era un ejemplar excelente. Para el Consejo, Kai no había sufrido nada. Sin embargo ahora había enviado a Annika con su segundo nieto favorito… había enviado a la serpiente a cuidar los huevos.

"¿Planeas algo Annika?"

Todos sabían lo que pasaría si ella rompía la regla. Nadie podía quebrantar a los Intocables, pero con esa muchacha albina, nada era seguro.

"El joven Kai se parece mucho al joven Taichi." Comentó finalmente Neville antes de retirarse con la bandeja. No quería decir lo que realmente sentía, porque no quería hacer sentir mal a su señora. Él, como Anastasia, sabían que esa había sido una horrenda decisión.

"Si algo le ocurre a Kai… juro que te acabaré Annika… Lo juro."

**Continuará… **

**Notas: Sip, dos juntitos. Me desvié un poco, pero para conocer un poco más el contexto, estoy un poco cansada de tener fics de dos personajes apenas. Quiero indagar (aunque sea un poco) en este nuevo prototipo de familia Hiwatari que me estoy inventando. Ojalá que les guste **

**Rio de cumpleaños el 1 de abril **


	17. Look and Feel

**Domingo, 05 de junio de 2005**

**Disclamer: Bey Blade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

**Uf... en la tarde tengo prueba de programacion... alcance a estudiar algo al menos ) El estudio a traves de msn a veces rinde. **

**Cierto: Lemon. O lime en realidad... el punto es que hay sexo entremedio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Estoy enfermo Kai. **

Aquellos días habían sido agradables. Los avances de Rei con respecto a su actitud con los demás eran notorios, incluso había habido una visita relámpago de sus amigos Max y Takao, disfrutando de una tarde de comida y mentiras, mientras Annika, desde las sombras, tejía la historia que ambos muchachos escuchaban.

Kai se veía tranquilo, aunque un aire de alerta no lo abandonaba nunca. Caminaba hombro con hombro junto al chino, con su cabeza bien en alto, como el padre orgulloso junto a la hermosa hija. Como el rey posesivo junto a la bella princesa. O quizás como el carcelero arrogante junto al pobre condenado.

Rei sonreía. Hablaba con la tranquilidad de antaño, se había puesto al día en cuanto a sucesos del mundo, así que nadie notaba que en algún momento no supo que diablos había pasado a su alrededor, más que lo que Kai le decía. Sonreía tranquilo y asentía, como la enamorada a su prometido en el altar. Como el sirviente solícito a su poderoso señor. O quizás como la criatura sumisa y doblegada a su amo absoluto.

Annika se había alejado un poco. Las cosas iban bien encaminadas, y lo que ocurría debía ser controlado cuidadosamente. Los sentimientos comenzaban a manar lentamente, y debían ser encauzados a la dirección correcta. En especial los de Rei, ya que los de Kai eran muy fáciles de estimular. Su plan marchaba de las mil maravillas y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa de su capacidad. Se sentía como el gerente eficiente que lleva su empresa a buen puerto. Como el asesino implacable que logra su cometido limpiamente. O quizás como el Dios que todo lo controla y que sabe que las cosas saldrán tal cual lo desea.

La mansión volvía a estar en silencio. Kai había comprobado que aquél era el tiempo de vacaciones de la servidumbre –aunque nunca entendió porque se daba vacaciones a TODOS juntos –y que por eso estaban los tres completamente solos. En todo caso, no le molestaba. Sabía que Annika no _interrumpiría_ algo importante, y Rei… bueno, Rei ya era parte de la casa, de su vida, de él mismo. Debía estar ahí junto a él.

Con pasos firmes se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a volver a la cama. Eran recién las 10am y el frío comenzaba a llenar los pasillos, haciendo complicada la estancia en la Mansión. Quizás pronto tuvieran que mudarse a un departamento del centro de la ciudad o a alguna de las casas más pequeñas que la familia tenía dispersas por el mundo.

Rei miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía copiosa e ininterrumpida. El cielo estaba taponado de nubes, gris y negro, como algodón sucio. En el jardín ya no había flores, y los árboles se sacudían por el viento. Los perros que solía ver corriendo desde las Gárgolas del techo ya no estaban. Tampoco los guardias. Ya no había casi nadie en esa enorme casa, y eso le asustaba un poco.

Los brazos de Kai al rodearlo no lo alteraron. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran de esa forma. El aliento del ruso en su cuello le provocó escalofríos y sus manos heladas en su torso, un temblor incitante.

"¿Qué hay de interesante?" –preguntó Kai, sin dejar de jugar en el cuello de Rei.

"…Ya no hay nadie… Incluso Annika se fue…"

"Están de vacaciones" –respondió de manera tranquilizadora, depositando suaves besos en el hombro semi descubierto, apartando el largo cabello suelto y jugando con el ombligo más abajo –"Y sabes que Annika fue solo a ver a mi Abuela… ya volverá a molestarnos"

"Ella me agrada… es muy fácil hablarle de todo… Parece tener buenas respuestas a cada problema que uno le plantea"

Hiwatari sonrió. No le molestaba que Rei tuviera afinidad con su prima. Ella sabía a lo que había venido y a lo que se arriesgaba si interfería.

"Me alegra que se lleven bien" –susurró abandonando el cuello y comenzando con el lóbulo de la oreja, jugueteando sus dedos ya con el elástico del pantalón.

"Kai…" –quiso tomar su boca, pero las manos heladas llegaron a un punto álgido en sus muslos, sin tocar aquello que ya palpitaba de antelación, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Un gemido corto se escapó de sus labios mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro alto de Kai, dando invitación y espacio para jugar con su cuello a sus anchas.

La mano derecha del ruso continuó en su ingle, arañando y atormentando, mientras la izquierda subía rasguñando la piel, buscando aquellos botones de carne erecta que rogaban en el pecho de su neko por atención.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando sintió que el chino no se quedaba atrás, lanzando una de sus manos en busca de su hombría anhelante.

Rei gemía por atención. Ni manos ni lengua aliviaban su miembro palpitante y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Kai se mantenía impávido a las súplicas, jugando con todo lo que encontrara, menos con aquél pedazo de carne.

Cuando los dedos fríos entraron en él, Rei se alzó un poco en puntillas. No solo por la sensación de hielo que lo recorrió desde adentro, sino también por el roce excesivo y la falta de lubricación. Maldecía su cuerpo por no ceder jamás, mantenerse estrecho y ajustado, sin aprender que el dolor viene de la estrechez, del contacto opresivo… aunque dos segundos después, mientras los dedos salían y entraban, agradecía la falta de holgura que lo hacía gozar a tope con cada miembro enorme y bien dotado que lo poseía.

Acorralado contra la fría ventana, con los dedos de Kai en su boca, intentaba gemir al sentir cada embestida brutal y dura contra su cuerpo. Su miembro aplastado contra el congelado vidrio, desafiando la temperatura corporal, el roce del agua, la firmeza y fuerza de las manos del ruso en su cintura, el ritmo de la penetración, la voz ronca de Hiwatari gruñendo en su oído –_Eres mío, solo mío_ –arañando su pecho, arrancando el espíritu y doblegándolo.

Como un relámpago que nació en el interior de su cuerpo, el orgasmo lo recorrió con un gemido ahogado y otro pasional y entregado. El jadeo de Kai en su oído era más de lo su fogoso deseo podía pedir. Era el aliento de un toro. La respiración de un gran señor satisfecho con el cuerpo de su ramera favorita. La satisfacción de un dios ante su espléndido sacrificio.

"¿Ya estás cansado Rei?"

"Claro que no…"

Un beso que llegó a las gargantas, para luego bajar lentamente, adorando la perfección blanca de Hiwatari, lamiendo cada contorno, acariciando cada recodo, hasta llegar a la cima de una figura esbelta y divina. ¿Había algo más hermoso que Kai Hiwatari¿Había un cuerpo más perfecto¿Una pasión más indómita?. Súbitamente, quebrando la ilusión, la imagen de Boris llegó a su mente. Desconcertado, detuvo sus movimientos, pero Kai no notó la reacción y, molesto por la espera, tomó a Rei del cabello e introdujo su miembro de golpe en la boca del ruso.

"Trágalo todo" –ordenó, comenzando a menear las caderas para imponer el ritmo. Le fascinaba ver como su gato era capaz de tragar algo tan… grande. Ciertamente había nacido para otorgar placer, para otorgarle placer. A él y a nadie más. Y mientras lo observaba, su deseo se encendió violentamente, y así como comenzó, de un fuerte jalón arrancó a Rei de entre sus piernas y lo arrojó a la cama, posesionándose sobre él y abriendo sus nalgas para penetrarlo nuevamente de una sola estocada. Kon lanzó un grito de dolor mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Kai ni siquiera le concedió los segundos de adaptación al tamaño. Simplemente comenzó a moverse, azotando su cuerpo con el propio, sin ocuparse del placer mutuo. La estrechez de su gato lo volvía loco, era tan deliciosa, tan enviciante. Sencillamente adictiva.

Con pasión desenfrenada mordió sus hombros hasta marcarlos, arañó las piernas y sometió su cuerpo durante el tiempo que quiso. Finalmente, jadeó como una bestia embravecida para lanzarse al último orgasmo del día. Complacido, vio el cuerpo exhausto de su amante, escuchó sus quejidos entrecortados y vio el temblar de las piernas entumecidas. Satisfecho, pensó que, de levantarlo en ese momento, sería incapaz de caminar.

"_¿Puedes hacer esto Boris?_" –pensó sin querer –"_Esta gata es mía… solo mía_"

Pesadamente se dejó caer junto a él, sintiendo como se acurrucaba inmediatamente junto a su pecho, para llenarlo de besos cortos y suaves. Hiwatari sonrió, le dio un último gran beso y lo abrazó para que durmiera. Como de costumbre… Rei no opuso resistencia.

Otra visita a su abuela en menos de una semana. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando, la había visitado más veces que en toda su vida. ¿Porqué la molestaba ahora?. Al parecer la vieja se especializaba en interrumpirla en los momentos más importantes de sus proyectos. Lo peor de todo era que esas reuniones no eran más que amenazas y advertencias sobre lo que le ocurriría si quebrantaba la calidad de Intocable que Kai tenía.

"_Como si fuera necesario tocarlo para quebrantarlo. Que primitivos todos. No entienden que Kai se quebranta solo"_

Pero al menos ya podía salir de ahí. Su informe estaba entregado y las amenazas hechas. Ahora podía seguir trabajando tranquila.

Ya en su limusina, lejos de la vigilancia de la vieja molesta, comenzó a leer –por milésima vez –la descripción de la fase tres.

"Bien, si después de esto Kai no se muestra como es… es porque habré perdido… Pero eso obviamente no va a pasar Taichi… Tú sabes que yo no pierdo"

Sin embargo tenía un problema. Cleo le había dado un ultimátum. Y estaba por cumplirse. Tenía dos días para terminar la Operación Sueños Rotos y volver a arreglar asuntos con su socia antes que esta activara la fase dos con las contraseñas que le había dado. Claro estaba que no le había dado todas las contraseñas y procesos, lo que significaba que si no volvía, los prototipos se descontrolarían y alguna de esas horrendas películas de acción en donde los experimentos se volvían locos asesinos sueltos, se volvería realidad.

"¿Porqué me haces esto Cleo?" –suspiró –"Me obligas a ser dura contigo"

Pero no había mucho tiempo para lamentarse. Debía terminar en 48 horas. Quizás en 50 aún pudiera salvar su proyecto.

"Supongo que tendré que apurar un poco las cosas." –suspiró con hastío. Aburrida, tomó el teléfono de su limusina y marcó el número de Boris, indicándole donde tenían que verse y lo que tenía que hacer para salir vivo de la reunión.

Kai continuaba durmiendo. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, pálido y aún impregnado de ese fuerte olor que tiene el sexo, jugando su piel con la oscuridad de la noche que ahora se colaba por las cortinas descorridas y las ventanas abiertas.

Sonriendo, pensó que él pronto despertaría y que sería bueno que le tuviera algo de comer. Después de todo, decían que el sexo quemaba muchas calorías y seguramente tendría hambre cuando abriera sus gemas color de fuego.

"Haré algo delicioso para ti…" –susurró delineando lujuriosamente sus labios, casi sin tocarlos, solo recordando la sensación de la boca de Kai sobre la suya, dominándolo por completo. –"Solo para ti…" –su mano temblorosa quería tocarlo, pero él dormía, no le había dicho que lo hiciera… El deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo nuevamente, pero Kai dormía… -"Más tarde… más tarde" –se dijo, recordando las horas anteriores.

El teléfono le sacó de su pensamiento bruscamente. El sonido estridente y horrendo…

"Lo despertará, lo despertará…" –pensó con un extraño ataque de súbita paranoia –"Lo despertará…"

Corriendo, fue a tomar el teléfono del pasillo, para no molestar al dios que dormía en esa cama adoselada.

"¿Si?" –contestó con premura.

"_Lo olvidaste ¿verdad Rei?_"

El aparato casi cayó de sus manos, pero algo más allá de su razón le obligó a sostenerlo y no colgar.

"_Lo dijiste… pero era mentira…"_

"…Boris…"

"_¿Acaso no lo repetías¿acaso no era yo el único?_"

"…Yo…"

"_Pero ahora abres las piernas para él… una y otra vez…Y te olvidaste de mí…_"

"No, eso es mentira…"

"_¿Entonces no me has olvidado?_"

"…No, no quise decir eso… Yo solo…"

"_Rei… él no te dará lo que deseas… Lo sabes… No puedes huir, solo yo puedo dártelo… Lo sabes muy bien._"

De golpe cortó la comunicación y corrió pasillos abajo. No sabía a donde iba, pero quería estar lejos, solo, tranquilo, en donde nadie le alcanzara, en donde nadie pudiera alimentar su enferma obsesión…

"Es mentira, es mentira… Kai puede, él puede ayudarme…"

Jaló de su cabello y escondió la cara entre las rodillas, temblando, temiendo, dudando. Minutos después, cuando todo pareció un poco más calmo, levantó la vista y se encontró en el último lugar de la mansión en donde quería estar… La cocina.

Imágenes de situaciones anteriores bombardearon su mente, recordando el dolor, la ansiedad, el deseo… el deseo de morir…

_Yo… antes que llegaras iba a suicidarme… De hecho, ya lo había intentado antes, pero él siempre lo evitaba… _

Pero él no estaba ahí ahora. Estaba cerca de un teléfono, atormentándolo aún con sus pensamientos, en alguna calle de la ciudad ajena y lejana.

Él no estaba ahí en ese momento para evitar nada.

**Continuará:**

* * *

**NotaS: ya no más notas. No hay excusas. No se me ocurre nada.**

**Adelanto: Problemas… XD**

**Gracias a todos y cada uno de los reviews!**


	18. Obsesiones

**Bey blade no me pertenece. Ya lo sabemos todos.  
Notas: Los últimos dos capítulos de la serie. Son tan cortos que bien podrían ser uno solo, pero salió en dos. Disfrútenlo.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Estoy Enfermo Kai  
Capítulo 17.

* * *

**

Oscura, depresiva, asfixiante, tétrica, agobiante, atemorizante, aterradora… Eran tantas las palabras que podían describir todo lo que significaba su mansión en ese momento…

Todo había sido demasiado extraño.

Nada parecía estar realmente en su lugar.

Y esas palabras resonando en su mente…

"…_Déjame ser libre de una vez…"_

Y su respuesta…

…Su obsesiva y definitiva respuesta…

"…_Nunca"_

**

* * *

**

Silenciosamente sonreía. Sola, sentada frente a su inseparable laptop –su inseparable Taichi –sonreía con toda la superioridad del mundo.

Saberse dominadora de vidas y destinos era un placer que le embriagaba hasta el más insensible de sus pensamientos. Nada podía igualarse. Solo Taichi podía ser superior a ella… Y Taichi no estaba… ¿Dios, por favor. Si Dios existiera, ella NO existiría. Un ser supuestamente benévolo y lleno de amor no permitiría que una criatura como ella caminara entre sus débiles y patéticas creaciones. No cuando era tan fácil manipularlas y destruirlas.

_Hoy_ –comenzó a escribir en su bitácora –_se ha cumplido con éxito la tercera etapa de mi Operación Sueños Rotos. Mañana en la noche podré estar en mi laboratorio enseñándole a Cleo que nadie me obliga a apresurar nada._

Aquella jornada –extraña y completamente atemporal –había sido intensa y ajetreada. Había comenzado desde que su reunión con Boris había terminado. Pacientemente y con muchísimo hastío –que el chico compartía –le explicó que necesitaba cobrarle el favor de ir a recuperar a Rei.

-_No entiendo cual es realmente tu objetivo…_ -le había dicho Boris, sin ánimos de una respuesta, sino más como un comentario que, sabe de antemano, quedará en el aire.

-_No es necesario que lo entiendas Precioso. Estas cosas van más allá de ti._

-_Entonces solo debo ir por él._

_-De la manera que más te acomode. Supongo que sabes como desequilibrar a un gato._

_-Por supuesto._

Luego de un café con pasteles se habían separado y partido. Boris se perdió entre la gente mientras Annika iba hacia su limusina. Una vez ahí, la albina miró por la ventana mientras el vehículo partía y comparó el sabor del pastel de la cafetería con los dulces que Rei hacía.

-_Una lástima que no pueda volver a probarlos…_-pensó, mientras sonreía con emoción contenida.

Lo que encontró cuando llegó a la mansión, realmente fue una sorpresa. Y no muchas cosas en el mundo la sorprendían a estas alturas de su vida.

Kai le había explicado a la rápida lo que ocurría, pero finalmente fueron los videos y micrófonos de seguridad los que le mostraron la realidad de lo que había ocurrido en la enorme mansión en las tres horas que tardó desde la cafetería hasta los portones.

Las imágenes eran, en todo el sentido de la palabra, demoledoras. Pero a ella, en su retorcido sentido de la victoria, le parecían simplemente encantadoras.

**

* * *

**

_El silencio y el frío le acunaron cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba solo en la cama. Eso no podía ser… no después de la portentosa sesión de sexo que acababan de tener. _

_Lentamente se incorporó sobre la cama, intentando oír algo, pero solo un mutismo profunda llenó sus sentidos… Algo no andaba bien… _

_-Rei… -llamó a media voz. -¡Rei! _

_Y solo el viento que soplaba en los jardines respondió. _

_-¡Rei! -¿dónde diablos estaba?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desaparecer así?. Molesto y apresurado se encajó los pantalones y las zapatillas. Aunque tuviera que levantar todas las tejas del techo encontraría al gato. _

_Rápidamente recorrió los principales lugares cercanos a la habitación en donde el neko solía estar: el techo, la azotea, la biblioteca, el estudio y su habitación. Todo sin resultado. Los pasillos del primer piso estaban vacíos, y solo le quedaba como opción la cocina. _

_-¡Rei! –gritó, medio furioso, cuando abrió de golpe la puerta de dicha habitación. Entonces lo vio. Aterrado, pálido… y con ambas muñecas abiertas. –Rei… ¿Qué…!_

_-¡Déjame! –exclamó, alejándose, dejando caer el cuchillo sucio -¡Déjame!_

_-¡Pero qué mierda haces! .¡Tenemos que vendar eso!_

_-¡No quiero! .¡No quiero!_

_Kai notó que Rei estaba extremadamente tenso y que su nerviosismo solo lograba que su sangre fluyera más rápido por las amplias heridas que se había propinado. Así, decidió que no tenía tiempo para calmar a Kon, por lo que simplemente se lanzó contra él para atraparlo, siendo sorprendido por el chino, que se movía con una agilidad asombrosa para un suicida en progreso. _

_-¡Quédate quiero!_

_-¡Déjame! .¡No vale la pena ¿no lo ves!_

_Aprovechando un leve titubeo gracias al dolor, Kai saltó la mesa de la cocina, embistiendo a Rei duramente, logrando llevarlo al suelo. _

_-¡Ahora te quedas quieto! –usando su peso como traba, tomó un paño cercano y comenzó a vendar la muñeca izquierda del gato._

_-¡Que me dejes! –gritó, intentando zafarse con todas sus fuerza -¡Déjame ya! .¡Déjame, Kai!_

_Después del último grito, el llanto comenzó a fluir con libertad, mientras la fuerza se le iba lentamente, junto con la conciencia. _

_-Déjame… -le rogó antes de rendirse. _

_-¿Porqué Rei, eh? .¿Qué pasó con todo lo que me dijiste! .¿No querías salir de todo esto? .¿Porqué! .¡Responde!_

_-¡Quiero ser libre! .¡Quiero librarme de todo! … Déjame ser libre, Kai… te lo suplico… No vale la pena… Déjame ser libre… _

_En ese preciso instante la ira se apoderó del Hiwatari. Su instinto le gritó que Boris tenía algo que ver con todo… ¿Cómo era posible que aún el maldito ruso tuviera tanta influencia? Y lo peor de todo… ¿cómo mierda había logrado hacerle algo a Rei sin entrar en la Mansión!_

_-…Déjame Kai… por favor… _

_Rei estaba rendido. Desolado. Hundido. La muerte no era más que una salvación a su alma destrozada. _

_-…Kai… _

_-Nunca… ¿me oyes Rei?... Nunca… _

**

* * *

**

Annika sonreía mientras se empinaba su café. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar a que Kai saliera de la jaula en donde había metido a Rei para darle la última información… Eso que había ocultado desde el principio…

-_¿Podrás darle remedio a lo que no tiene cura, Kai? Hazlo y demuéstrame que eres un Hiwatari…_

**Continuará…

* * *

**

**Notas: Siguiente cap: El final. **


	19. Puppet Master

**Disclamer: Aún en el último capítulo, sigo declarando que Beyblade no es mío... **

**

* * *

Estoy enfermo Kai  
Capítulo 18.

* * *

**

Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Furia. Las tres fases que Kai siguió a la declaración de Annika.

-Es imposible.

-No lo es primo…. No hay otra razón… A veces es así.

-¡Es mentira! –rugió. Ella fingió temor.

-…Lo siento Kai… pero esto no es un problema médico…

-¡Maldición! .¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo internes en una clínica para su recuperación física y luego puedes llevarlo a mi clínica para un tratamiento a su depresión, luego podríamos…

-¡Nada de podríamos! .¡Tú te quedas aquí y esperas mis órdenes!

-¿Qué harás Kai?

-¡Esto acabará ahora!

Convertido en un torbellino furibundo y destructivo, Kai salió de su mansión con un solo objetivo en mente. Annika conocía ese objetivo y se preocupó de procurarle tanta información como necesitase sin que se notase que ella manejaba los hilos rojos de aquellos destinos.

-Bien… las cosas van tal como lo planeé. –sonrió, caminando hacia la jaula de Rei –Ahora ya no necesito más a Boris, así que me concentraré en evitar que Kai acabe con el lindo gatito cuando regrese.

La jaula –literalmente hablando –era la propia habitación del chico, cerrada por barrotes de acero reforzado que tapiaban ventanas, respiraderos, extractores de aire y la misma puerta del lugar, sin dejar ningún acceso visible. Annika sabía bien que esa mansión era más de lo que aparentaba, por lo que no dudó un instante en una puerta secreta que mantendría a Kai cerca de su gato cada vez que quisiera satisfacerse con él.

Sonriendo mientras caminaba lentamente, se dirigió a su habitación. A través de las cámaras que había colocado por toda la mansión confirmó que las palabras de su primo con respecto a su permanencia ahí no eran ningún juego. Su limusina estaba incendiándose en el estacionamiento trasero y el cuerpo de su chofer seguramente estaría tirado en algún lugar que en ese momento no le interesaba.

Cleo la llamó por teléfono recordándole que las horas que le había dado de ultimátum comenzaban a agotarse. Annika sonrió mientras le preguntaba como se había conseguido el nuevo número. La otra no le contestó. La rusa entonces colgó pensando que no importaba lo interesante y misteriosa que su colega quisiera fingir que era, a ella no le pasaban gato por liebre. Sabía como Cleo había obtenido su número, cuando lo había obtenido, a través de quién y como obtendría el siguiente cuando lanzara ese celular desde la azotea por el simple gusto de ver a la gravedad trabajar.

-Intentas presionarme… y acabarás mal querida Cleo…

Algo aburrida pero aún feliz, encendió un cigarro cuando el reloj marcó la cuarta hora desde la partida de Kai. Al tiempo que exhalaba el humo caminó de vuelta hacia la habitación de Rei, que se encontraba atado con una larguísima cadena que lo aprisionaba desde el cuello.

-Gatito…

-…Annika… Ayúdame… -lloró el muchacho, oculto tras la cama, avergonzado de sí mismo, de su vida y de su cobardía.

-No puedo Rei, lo sabes. Kai ya ha decidido que te quedarás aquí, con él.

-Pero no quiero… -sollozó casi de manera inaudible.

-…¿Porqué Rei? No lo termino de entender.

-¿Y porqué se supone que lo entendería yo!

-Porque eres tú quien se enamoró de su violador.

Un grito de frustración salió de la garganta de Kon mientras la cadena tintineaba. Annika dejó el cigarro colgando de sus labios, sonriendo mientras se deleitaba de su genialidad y de la obviedad de la situación.

Era un hecho casi frecuente que las víctimas solían sentir algún tipo de mórbido interés por su victimario, al grado que algunos –más obsesivos o con tendencias masoquistas –desarrollaban los llamados _sentimientos de atadura_ que no les permitían olvidar y superar el hecho.

Rei se había enamorado de Boris desde el mismo momento en que supo que el ruso haría cualquier cosa por obtenerlo. Desde el instante en que sintió la mirada devoradora del ojilavanda sobre él y desde el primer sueño húmedo que tuvo con él.

-Hacerse la víctima no ayuda Rei… Más vale que te olvides de Boris… Sabes que Kai debe haberlo matado ya.

Un nuevo grito llenó los pasillos vacíos de la mansión. Annika sonrió aún más, dejando el humo del cigarro escapar de su boca sensual. Ya no valía la pena seguir haciéndose la simpática. Ahora comenzaba su trabajo ahí. Solo necesitaba detener a Cleo –lo que no le llevaría más de un día –y volvería a hacer lo que su primo le ordenara.

-No llores Rei –susurró con sus ojos violetas brillando con la frialdad del hielo eterno –Yo te ayudaré a olvidar a Boris…

Los tacones alejándose aterraron al chino. Y supo que estaba condenado, y que más le valdría morir en ese mismo instante, abandonarse al abrazo pálido de la inexistencia pero algo en su pecho le impidió reabrir las heridas de sus muñecas…

…El temor a Kai era demasiado fuerte… La expectativa de su ira sobre su cuerpo le hizo tiritar con antelación, aunque no supo si fue de miedo o de ansias.

Mientras, de vuelta en su habitación, Annika se dedicó a la contemplación del techo con uno y mil cigarros. Sabía que ahora debía esperar y mantener las cosas bajo control.

Cuando por fin escuchó a Kai regresar, la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. Pudo oír los pasos furiosos y los gritos de Rei cuando su primo descargó su frustración sobre él. Fue ciego testigo no solo de la paliza, sino de la brutal violación, de la humillación y del salvajismo que el bicolor desató, terminando de armar el espíritu del chino solo para destrozarlo y patearlo sobre el suelo.

_¡Eres mío maldita sea! .¡Y nadie podrá cambiar eso jamás!_

Ya nada importaba. Todo estaba en orden. Kai por fin había aceptado que era un Hiwatari y que con ellos no se juega. Su abuela ya se enteraría a su tiempo.

Horas después, cuando un silencio mortal invadió la mansión, Annika se preparó para ir al encuentro de Cleo. Iba tres horas atrasada, pero no le importaba. Sabía como manejar la situación.

A Kai lo encontró respirando como un toro embravecido junto a la puerta de la cocina, golpeando la pared quizás por millonésima vez, aumentando el rastro de sangre que corría desde su puño hasta el suelo.

-Tengo que hacer una pequeña diligencia Kai. Volveré mañana en la noche.

-Tú no te mueves.

-Volveré mañana. Avisa a la Abuela que todo está resuelto.

-¡Dije que no te movías! –gritó, jalándola del brazo con brutalidad. Ella solo le miró con ojos llenos de ira. –Tu vas…

-El gato ya es tuyo. –interrumpió-. Ahora debes asumir que no mataste a un hombre solo para delegar el cuidado de tu mascota a terceros. –a su pequeño y adorable primo le tembló la mirada llena de ira y frustración –Relájate. No lo veas hasta mañana. Estás demasiado tenso. Volveré mañana temprano. –dicho esto se zafó con suavidad de la garra de Kai y le dio un beso en la frente.

-..:Dijiste que volvías en la noche… –reclamó este, mirando el suelo.

-Volveré lo antes posible. No puedes estar solo. Puedes matarlo.

Una leve afirmación con la cabeza le dejó claro que –por ahora –el joven jugador obedecería las _indicaciones_ que ella le diera. Claro, hasta el siguiente arrebato de furia.

Y mientras el avión avanzaba silencioso por el cielo, Annika observaba con aires de insuperable triunfo el nuevo informe de la Operación Sueños Rotos, que enviaría pronto a sus archivos personales.

-Lo logramos Taichi…

En la portada castaña, con enormes letras negras se leía:

**OPERACIÓN SUEÑOS ROTOS  
Sujetos: Hiwatari Kai y Kon Rei.  
Duración: Indefinida.  
Finalización:**

Aún faltaba llenar la última línea. ¿Cómo había finalizado el proyecto?

-Jajaja¿Cómo más iba a terminar mi querido Tai?

Tomando una pluma de tinta y llena de una casi incontrolable emoción, Annika escribió finalmente…

**Operación finalizada con éxito.**

**  
+Owari+

* * *

**

**Notas: Hoy es 9 de abril del año 2006. Hace dos noches terminé de escribir este fic, pero aún no he publicado los capítulos porque no terminan de convencerme. Esperé a una amiga para que me beteara, pero no había leído el fic desde el capítulo 6 puesto que le desesperaba mi incontrolable tardanza. Ahora ya lo terminé y cuando le dije me preguntó¡¡¿Terminaste un fic en menos de tres años! (en alusión a mi fic "Un Gran Secreto III de CCS). Pero de todas maneras este fic comenzó un 17-12-03 y ya estamos a 09-04-06. Casi tres años… Casi… **

**Hoy es la última noche que buscaré betas para este fic. Si no lo encuentro, simplemente lo publicaré, cerrando uno de tantos fics que están esperando el ansiado owari. **

**A ver si alguien aún recuerda este fic…  
Y, por cierto, si lees esto... Gracias por seguir esta locura mía .  
Ishida Rio  
**


End file.
